A Little Piece Of Life
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: She wished for a better life, yet her lifestyle was trash. Everyday she cried as she dug a grave for the people of the village. She has been taken away, and now, she will be his slave. KxK
1. Act 1: The Taken

**This is dedicated to ShiningBlossom.  
Who should be updating. . .  
Enjoy and no flame please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin.**

_**NOTE:**_

_Thoughts_

_"Journal entries"_

* * *

"_The dark skies were a_ _melancholy to us all. The worst part of it all, nobody is coming to help us. Also, every day I dig a grave for the poor souls who fall asleep and never tend to wake up the following day. People in this village are hungry and penniless. Every day, our villagers go to the sea to find fish, it's very rare for them to bring any. Once our sea was abundant with fishes. Maybe the fishes realized they should swim somewhere else because they were disgusted on how much we needed food. I looked daily if the crops are growing, even slightly. I'm trying not to be pessimistic, but I know they will never grow. The soil is too rocky. So here am I, a very poor girl. A girl taking care of the village as if I was a doctor. A girl who lost her parents and taking care of her sickly aunt. My name is Hanazono Karin. This is my life."_

She closed her ragged book, the paper was another form of papyrus paper. The ink she used was made from poisonous berries she found, somehow it made ink. Karin jumped up from the floor, she gazed at her appearance. To her, it was unnecessary to care how she looked. Karin took out her comb made of the skeleton of a fish.

Slowly, she brushed her silk-like hair. No matter how ugly the comb was, it was definitely usable, even if it breaks easily. The brownish-blonde girl stepped out of the damaged door, she looked around the village and still looked the same as it always was. Horribly conditioned.

Her ears heard the lamentation of a child. With a sigh, she approached the broken house, she prepared herself with the most common problem. Her dirty hands budged the door, a little boy was crying beside a woman, maybe his mother.

"Ms. Hanazono. . ."

"Let's go dig her a grave."

"Y-yes."

Her green eyes watered; tear drops fell upon the rocky soil. It took her a while to dig enough, both placed her in the ground then placed the soil back. Both said their prayers, if they had flowers, they could of made her grave more pleasant.

* * *

Karin and her aunt sat on the ground of their house, both were entice by their thoughts. Waiting patiently for a better life style. Her aunt cried, and Karin has yet to notice. 

_My child, forgive me for this grave sin. I was hoping you might live better, and so will I. We might be separated, then again, sooner or later, one of us would of died. Most likely it would of been me. Karin, you will live the life of royalty, which is something we always wanted. But as a sl-_

"Madam, we are here for the girl."

Two husky men appeared in their doorway, they wore a tux which gave even a more frightening and serious appearance. There was a figure about her size, she couldn't see the face because it was wearing a sleeveless sweater with a black hood covering his face, the tip has black fluff, it's proven that it was warm.

"Please, take her quickly." Her aunt pleaded.

"Aunty?"

"Forgive me, Karin."

The men grabbed her by the arm, she was forcibly dragged. The people of the village watched her go, there was a crying plead from the villagers, like, "don't take her!" Karin tears dwelled up in her eyes, she was thrown into a back of a thing. It ran on gas, she has never seen something in her life. The person who was hidden in the black sweater stepped in the vehicle.

She sat on the far end of the seat and placed her hands on the barrier, or mirror. The vehicle started moving, she glared at the person. The strange one titled it's head, then it let out a small chuckle.

"Listen girly, you should be happy your leaving this unkempt of a place. It's disgusting, it has the foul scent these putrid people."

"Excuse me?! This is my home!"

The mysterious person chuckled louder, "you call this trash a home? By the way, you should keep that crude mouth of yours shut."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because, you are now my new pet, you slave."

* * *

**I think everyone should know who the one she's talking to is.**

**Sorry if it's a bit confusing.**

**Review, no flames.**

**Sorry that it's short, I will make the next chapter long and good.**


	2. Act 2: The Lunch

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Here is the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin**

**NOTE:**

_Thoughts _

"Journal entries" **(might not be in this chapter)**

_**Flashback**_

**&& Thank you for the first 27 hits!**

* * *

_**"You call this trash a home? By the way, you should keep that crude mouth of yours shut."**_

_**"Why should I listen to you?"**_

_**"Because, you are my new pet, you slave."**_

**

* * *

**

The girl slept throughout the trip, it felt like it was only a few minutes until somebody kept poking her. It was a real irritation, but her green eyes managed to open. It was the same person who took her away, even now she still couldn't see the person's face. Only the color of the person's blue skied eyes. Her face became slightly red on how gentle and caring it's eyes were.

"Today, I'll start you off easy. But, if you dare defy me from tomorrow onward, you will get whipped. Someone will help you clean up. God, you smell."

Karin was about to open her mouth, but when she remembered what punishment she will get, so it might be best to remain quite. The person removed his sweater, her gazed was fixed upon him, he looked so serious, but resembles a prince. Karin face turned warm and so did her body. He stepped out of car and gave another disgusted look at Karin, but lend out a hand. Karin took it without hesitation.

The rays of the sun shined in her face, she smiled how sunny it was. After a while adjusting her vision, she looked right in front of her. Karin saw a big, non destroyed house, or what she heard from her aunt, 'a mansion.'

He lead her inside, she was truly amazed. Everything was so clean and dazzling. A girl approached them, she looked so cute and innocent. She bowed, indeed she had the aristocratic manner.

"Himeka, will you please take Karin and wash her up with a new change of clothes. When it reaches six at noon, please will you come and take her as well for dinner. Damn, I forgot we have school. Guess she's going to take care of herself until then."

"Sure, but seriously Kazune-kun. Stop bringing more people. You only hurt them."

"Do not."

"Liar."

"Who cares? I'm going to my studies."

"Why not take a break?"

"What time do I have?"

He left and walked up the stairs, Himeka just laughed and smiled at Karin.

"Please don't mind him. He may punish his servants, but always for a reason."

"I don't think so. He said if I defy him, he'll whip me. You work for him?"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he won't. And no, I'm actually a relative. Come on, it seems you didn't take a bath in ages."

Himeka walked Karin to the large bath room,the brownish-blond took off her clothes and let Himeka wash her hair. The feeling of having her scalp messaged felt relaxing and the bits of foam dropped on her hand. She examined it and giggled. She laughed and so did Himeka. The black haired girl took a bathing brush and scrubbed her back, Himeka told her she will leave momentarily so Karin can wash herself.

Karin stared at the brush, it look so; strange. She applied more soap on her body and scrubbed slowly, she felt so happy. This is the life. She turned on the water, the foam fell and the soap was being washed off.

The door opened, it was Himeka. She was holding a towel and draped it around her new friend. Then, Himeka dragged her out and brought her inside a new room.

"Kazune-kun informed me you were special. So he gave you this room. If you look in the corner, there will be a full variety of clothes in the closet."

Himeka once again left. Karin let the towel drop and she opened the door of the closet. She also opened the cabinets. Even if she hasn't seen many things in her life, she knew what a bra and underwear were like. When she put them on, it felt not as comfy as her long shirt that she always adored. What she wore was a white sleeveless shirt with a black tie, a black skirt, and then she tied her hair in a bun. She jumped on her bed and smiled. Her room was plain, but with decoration, it will look better. There was a small bookcase, the floors were made out of wood, but the smooth type. The walls had a light blue color. When she sat up, she noticed a sheet of paper was on the floor. She rose from the soft bed and picked up the paper.

"Hanazono Karin schedule. . ."

It showed her daily schedule for the week, most of it was based on working with her 'master.' Seemed that Tuesdays and Sundays she was off. So, what day is it today? Ah. Saturday. So, since she has it easy today, tomorrow she also doesn't have to do anything. Hurray!

"Even If I don't have anything to do, I would like to know about this place more. Maybe even my so called 'master.' "

Karin opened the door and slipped her feet into these comfy pink slippers, she saw workers passed by with laundry, food, books, etc. They all looked exhausted, worse of all, they were girls. All of them. OK, she herself is a girl, sometimes girls are tougher than boys, but seriously. Girls don't have that much stamina. **(not trying to be offensive, I'm also a girl :P)**

"He loves tormenting girls?! That's it, I'm gonna have a discussion with him."

She barged into every single room, but no sight of him. There was a door that was half way open with many lock's, curiosity got the better of her. Her conscience told her not to go down, but another part said to go or die. It was a dark hallway, no light no nothing. Karin reached the last step without falling, when she entered the light, the room was filled with books. It was the first time she ever seen so many in one room.

"What are you doing in here, you pet?"

She spun around, the blond stood there half-annoyed, she noticed there was a black whip in his hand, now she felt as if she was trembling.

"I was-I mean, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Cute. You managed to save yourself there. I told you, I'm letting you off easy today, you will not get whipped."

"Then why do have that with you?"

"For my other servants, why else?"

"Look, there is no need to be cruel! You have to let them rest! How would you like it-"

"I suggest you stay quite. Your nothing to me. Nobody bosses me around, especially a girl who has been sold, so you have no right to talk back to me."

"Aunty. . . sold me?"

"Are mentally challenged? Why else would you be here? You should actually be thankful. It's better than that ugly and disgusting place you call a home."

"So I was never loved? My parents _maybe_ committed suicide because they hated me. The village never remembered even my name when I help them so many times. N-now I'm hated by someone I don't know. . .?"

Karin placed her hands and started rubbing the tears from her eyes, it was already embarrassing to be crying in front of a guy that caused her feelings to be hurt. It's proof that Karin has a weak heart. Kazune held his whip tighter, his level of irritation grew. He grabbed the handle and let the whip free. He looked back at Karin who was still weeping in place.

"Would you-shut up?!" He lashed the whip which made a cut on her arm. There was small amount of blood dripping on carpeted floor. She let out a small weeping cry.

"I said I would let you off today, but if you irritate me this much, I have no choice. Now, bothersome girl, go take a nap or something. I expect you to attend dinner on time. Including you won't cause any trouble while me and Himeka go to school." She looked at him and nodded, what she deserved really didn't hurt much. She suffered more pain than this anyway.

_Why do I feel I really haven't been suffering? More like, he has. If I were to guess, maybe he inflicts pain on others to control his temper. More importantly, all I think he wants is a friend. Master, I will help you open that closed heart of yours! Ouch, my arm.

* * *

_  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"It's alright, It's no big deal. It's just a scratch, also, you have to attend something with him. I'll clean up,"

"But! Today is your day off!"

"Not really, I'm actually suppose to be working today. Just because he said I will have it easy today, it really doesn't mean nothing."

"Are you going to be OK?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Well, I'm off. Bye Karin, I'll be back later."

"Where do you have to go again?"

"School."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Karin glanced at her schedule, it was great that she learned to read and write while some of the villagers really couldn't. Her first assignment was for her to do laundry, easy enough, right? She noticed that she stumbled upon the kitchen by mistake. What she could of done first was to find which room was which. Or in other words, explore. On the corner of the table was a square thingy wrapped in a pretty cloth. Karin picked it up and poked it. A girl came into the kitchen and gasped, "Oh dear, master Kazune forgot his lunch. You, girl! May you please deliver this to him? I'll give you the directions."

"Sure."

"Thank you very much!"

She girl quickly wrote on a small piece of paper the directions of the school, sadly enough for Karin. She can't even find her way though the mansion. The blond took the mysterious square thingy and walked into the outdoors.

"Mission;bring Master's lunch!"

* * *

_Much later. . ._

* * *

"Waaaah! I cannot find the school."

She titled her head, then looked back at the paper. She grinned sheepishly as she was standing in front of the school the whole time. She breathed in and smiled, many people looked at her strangely. She smiled because everyone looked so healthy, a little homesickness came to her. Karin just didn't enjoy that people relied on her so long. Karin also enjoyed that she no longer reeked of fish and trash.

When she entered the building, she never thought of asking a person what class Kazune or Himeka is in. She looked through the floors and sometimes stepping into the wrong classroom.

"Boo. . . I cannot find Himeka or master."

She looked out the window and instantly smiled, Himeka and Kazune were talking with these two other kids. To bad they kept on walking.

_If I don't hurry, he will starve! And I won't be able to find him!_

_

* * *

_

_I feel like this is a never ending maze._

Karin heard a bell ring, what time is it? Or is it a holiday? She didn't even have a clue. She just followed the group of people that were all heading in the same direction.

_Lunch. . . room?_

Karin sat down on an empty table, she sighed while everyone was eating great food in front of her. She still never gotten food at the village or here. Her stomached growled and she only laughed.

"Karin-chan? What are you doing here?"

Himeka sat next to her, while tilting her head in confusion.

"A lady told me to deliver master's lunch, but I was getting lost A little to much too."

"Master? You don't have to be so formal."

"And what's wrong with that? It makes me feel more special."

Karin lifted her head, she smiled when she looked at Kazune, he looked a little more cheerful here than at home. As long as he doesn't have his whip, everything is all good too.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your food!" She passed him the box wrapped in the colorful cloth. She was hoping deep down he might say "thank you," but all he showed was a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I already got the lunch here."

"I see. That's okay then, as long your eating."

"Since you look hungry, you eat it."

"Really?"

"No."

"Kazune-kun!" Himeka exclaimed as she gave him the 'glare.'

"I was just kidding, geez."

* * *

**Hello to all!  
Yeah, most/all the characters are OOC  
I planned it that way. **

**And Karin actually agreeing to call him master, also planned. She not being stubborn about it, you should know.**

**Reviews are what make me smile :)  
So please review, no flames.  
Meep! My leg fell asleep. :P**


	3. Act 3: The Defiance

**Yay! Now 90 hits in only 2 chapters! Awesome.**

**But, that's beside the point, thank you if are still reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin, this is getting annoying. . . **

NOTE: 

_Thoughts_

_"Journal entries"_

**_Flashback_**

* * *

"Geez, first he let's me eat then demands me to go home, he is so rude!" 

Karin punched the dirty clothing into a washer, it was small, but there were others that were much bigger. The only reason she wanted to stuff all the laundry into one machine is to temporarily relieve her anger. And the urge to beat someone, it actually surprised even herself that she thought so violently. Never once had she thought people were cruel. Then again, who would if she lived in a poor village where everyone who found food shared. At least that was consider kindness.

"Home. . . I wonder how aunty is doing. Is she still alright?"

"Uh, you there."

"Yes?" It seemed she just saw another one of the servants.

"The washer. The water is pouring."

"Pouring? What are you-"

Karin looked at the washer, the water was definitely pouring. She must have never notice that she left it on and forgetting to close it. Little droplets from the shirts that sticked out were added, Karin immediately closed it and sighed. _If he was here, I would already be dead._ Indeed she would be, for the past two hours, she has been drying up the floor. It would be good if someone offered to help, or Karin asking someone. But everyone seemed so busy. She later noticed some people were working faster.

After much scrubbing and drying, the water has finally evanescence. It was tiring, but at least the floor showed some radiance. All she wanted to know is why some are in a rush. It has only been a few hours, no one is yet to come. Karin sighed, once again. She then looked back on her schedule, "Laundry. Done. Mopping. Done. Dusting? Great. . ."

* * *

"Done, at last!" 

She has been dusting most of dark places, even though where she lived was always dark, she was never to fond of it. Actually, it was pretty scary. Every night she would dream that someone came to the village and set it to flames. And every time she had that dream, it was during midnight. Karin shrugged for a bit and looked at her schedule yet again.

"Working with master. Ha! He's not even here! That means it's my bre-"

"Welcome back master Kazune, lady Himeka."

Karin peeked from the stair case and saw one line of girls bowing and another line of girls bowing as well. Karin sweat dropped on how much both of them can even stand this much royalty. Or attention, in other words. Kazune snapped his fingers and a couple of girls quickly formed a line behind him.

"Good, everyone who is working for me at this time, please take your next course."

"At least he's nice."

"Expect you three! My new pet, I suggest you come down here right now before I turn around."

She saw some girls waving to come downstairs, she quickly did and gulped. What was he going to do? Torture? Drive her insane? She shyly stood behind the third girl. Kazune has started walking to a downstairs hallway, Karin followed and was a little bit sweaty. She has never seen this part of the mansion, it was, frighting. All has entered a dark room, with only a little sunlight illuminated the room.

"Master, is there anything you need?" One of the four servants said.

"Did I ever allow you to speak?"

"N-no. Forgive me."

"Now, which one will want to do mine and Himeka's homework?"

There was a brief silence, the three girls exchanged looks. Kazune smirked and unrolled his whip, even though there not much light, you can still see some blood that has been smudged on it. Karin wanted to speak out, but she doesn't have much education known to her, so she is less likely to be picked. About the other girls? Who knows?

"No one? Well then, more fun for me, I'll choose."

Karin watched the nervous girl, except the one next to her, she was, smirking? The tattered girl had the diabolical look in her eyes, when Karin squinted her eyes, she saw someone with a weapon behind Kazune. It even shined. Karin quickly stood up, ready to shout out to him. She saw him chuckle, then spin, swifting his leg at the person. Karin looked back at the girl who was smirking, her expression completely changed. The sinister look was gone, now she stared at the floor, curling her hands into a fist.

"We got a traitor here, how amusing."

"How did you know I was behind you?"

"I can sense that you were hesitating, also. You were breathing a little to loud. I feel so bad for you, well, not really. You could of been a great servant if only you did not try that imbecilic act. Oh don't worry, I got great news for you. You will be severely punished."

"No! Don't hurt my sister!"

Karin stared at the girl next to her who was now was crying. The small tears dropped on the carpet. She looked back at Kazune, she was wondering if he will just sigh and let them off, this once. But knowing him, there really is no such thing as courtesy. If that's even a word in his own dictionary.

"To bad you didn't keep your mouth shut, you could of been left hurt-less today. I was getting suspicious, yet I really didn't care. Now, both of you, stand and face me."

Karin closed her eyes, she heard the footsteps of the girls, and the whip's loud lash. At that moment, there was painful screaming. The lash sounded louder, the crying yet ceased. There were chills that ran down her spine, she now couldn't help it, now tears streamed down her cheeks. Karin opened one eye, there was silence. Her eyes widened at the sight of the two girls bleeding, they were still alive, just unconscious. She only saw Kazune who merely yawned, Karin tilted her head in the other direction, avoiding any eye contact.

"I told everyone this, defy me, and you will end up like these two twits. Back to what is more important, I pick the first one on the left to do homework. The rest of you are dismiss, I have to study."

* * *

_"There is no such thing as fairness in this place. Even the slightest mistake, there will be a whipping. Back at home, the glass that cut deep down into my skin were not as painful as the whip. The look of starving people is not as bad as the whip. The only thing that was more painful than a whip; a loved one loss. That is more painful than a whipping. I actually missed seeing the children smiling at me, the glitter in their eyes showing me they still believe in a future. I, as well, believed too. But I would of never expected that I would have a future as a slave. No matter how much I'm in low class to him, I still want to help him. I want to help master's darkened heart. I want him to smile for me, but I want a real smile."_

_

* * *

_

**OOC, again. Sorry.  
But that makes it better.  
Short as well. Again, sorry. I didn't have that many idea's for this one chapter.  
So, the next chapter might come out on tuesday. Sooner, or later, I don't know.  
Review please.**

**Wow, I am updating quickly, it's strange o.o  
xD**


	4. Act 4: The Decision

**MEEP!  
I AM SO SORRY!  
This chapter is very late. . .**

**What could I say to calm things down? I was readings a lot of mangas, watching anime. Playing Dance dance revolution(Guess what, I've mastered the song Chaos ((boss song)) in difficult level. WOO! Even Rainbow rainbow, dude, that song has a good beat) I still need to try and learn Fascination MaxX. . . Also! I was finishing up my projects for a place called hell. Er, I mean, school. And, that's about it. Oh, also, I might finally move! Las Vegas, here I come! 8D**

**Please do me the favor:**

**Read, review, and enjoy.**

**Just so you know, OOC. Just like the rest of zee chapters :D  
****Happy late Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. . . you know the rest, don't ya?**

**Note:**

_Thoughts_

_"Journal entries"_

**Flashback

* * *

**  
**"I told everyone this, defy me, and you will end up like these two twits. Back to what is more important, I pick the first one on the left to do homework. The rest of you are dismiss, I have to study."**

_

* * *

_  
_"What a day. I never knew that it may turn out this violent, actually I did. But does he have no sympathy? I can understand that he was going to get killed, but master could of fired them or something. Yet, he would never do that. If he fired them, they will have their freedom. Ugh, I can not even decide what is right or wrong! Nor do I wish to be here any longer. Luxury isn't worth this beating."_

The soft comfort of the pillow caused a painless impact as her body feel upon the bed, her emerald green eyes stared fearfully at the ceiling. The image of the girl's beating was gruesome, the screams of agony replayed in her head. The loud lashes from what she heard made her body shiver. Karin did not to leave her room, it felt safe. Safe enough to get out of harm's way.

What she wanted his someone else to support her, not that Himeka's not good enough. It's only that Karin sees her every once in a while. It would be a good chance now to roam around and look for once of the the servants to befriend her and yet, their is a consequence. What would of happened if _he_ was an a sour mood? Punishment, no questions asked.

* * *

Next day. . .

* * *

"Careful. Careful. Do not drop it." 

The brown haired blond was carefully walking with of pile of books that were stacked on one another, since most of the books were old, but really old, the pages would easily slip out if she was ever to trip. The hardcovers were chewed and ripped, as if a cat or dog thought of the books as a chew toy, the parts that were ripped from these books caused a sudden irritation to the girl soft hands. To make matters worse, she had to carry them. Down the long stairs.

The stack was long; heavy too. This is even a matter of survival, for one, there was no light and no windows. Two, it was long, as said before. Lastly, she couldn't even see anything, so each step she took was a matter of life and death. The stairs weren't really soft, or anything close to that word. By the meaning of soft, if she fell, she might as well be bleeding. Karin sighed as she finally managed to reach the floor. Now, confrontation time! Yay!

As if. . .

"Here's the books you requested, master."

"Ah, thank you. Any reason why your trembling?"

"I can't stand to hold these books much longer."

Even if she couldn't see him directly, she sensed a evil grin crept on his face.

"Can't manage? Alright then, you'll now stand there until I feel like taking those books of your hands."

"What, you can't do-"

"I can and I will. Or unless you want to meet my friend-the whip."

"S-sorry."

_That, that! I just can't stand him! What a spoiled, annoying, bratty, evil person! I just wish I could do something to him, I would die happy to see him pleading before me. I can see it now. Ah, what a beautiful sight!_

"Kazune-kun! What are you doing to poor Karin-chan! That's no way how you treat a girl!"

"She was a girl? Go figure."

_I. . . want to. . . BEAT HIM!_

"If you don't stop, I will have no choice but to bring Micchiru over and make him stay with you! Now imagine this, Micchiru and you; twenty four hours."

"God damn it, stop! Have mercy Himeka, he is annoying."

"He is actually kind, you are the one who finds him annoying."

"That's because, **he is**."

"Apologize to Karin-chan, now."

"I rather suffer being in the depths of hell."

* * *

Karin's Room

* * *

"My arms." 

"I'm truly sorry, he's just having a bad day."

"He's always having a bad day."

"You don't quite understand. I know! Karin-chan, please! Attend school with us."

"Why so suddenly?"

"You just need to think about it!"

"But wait."

"I will be back in two hours. By then, I am awaiting a positive response."

"Wha?! Wai-"

Slam, goes the door.

_I can't believe this! What in the world am I going to do? If I say no, not only will she be upset, that might mean no more friendship! On the other hand, I might make friends.See Himeka and m-master. Well, haha. There can not be that much of a possibility that I will be in the same class. As long as people are around me, he can't whip me for any reason, unless we get home. Well, until I can finally think of a response, I'll watch this thingy called a television._

* * *

_Snore. Dull. Boring. To tempting. Romance, not for me. Horror? Oh, a movie! Actually, nah. Yawn. Dead. Plain. Old. Eww what is that?!_

The hour rapidly past, the girl has now even forgotten what was troubling her. Each channel was not even given a chance to be seen, the longest time she watched a channel was four 12.5 seconds. Nothing seemed to amuse her and yet she still was surfing the channels.

"Don't change that channel!"

"Oh my goodness gracious, the TV is talking to me."

_Maybe I'm going delusional? I should take a bath._

"Don't even move from your current spot!"

_It is talking to me! It even knew I was going to leave. I wonder. . ._

"Oh great box thing, will I ever be free from here?!"

"We are currently listening a large group of fan girls screaming at the top of their lungs! Why? Because they are currently listening to the greatest singer himself, Jin Kuga!"

"Why boxy? Why have you ignored me?"

"As soon as this song ends, we will actually get a interview with him, backstage! Till then, let's continue listening to Jin!"

The girl sighed, she grabbed her fluffy pillow, holding it tightly against her chest. A little sense of depression was also let out._ The TV ignored me! Boo-hoo. _Her green eyes stared dully at the black yet expensive looking TV, it seemed as though the song was over. There were three reports consisting of one female and two males. She saw the expression on the idol's face, annoyed was written all over it.

"We are here today with the star! Jin! So, how do you feel about your live performance today?"

"I was actually nervous, it felt like the girls from the audience wanted to jump on stage and attack me."

"I see."

"Jin, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not really, I'm just looking for that perfect someone."

The girl that was joined with her crew was currently blushing. Actually, turning a dark shade of red. The singer's hand was slowly stroking the lady hair.

"I see, he's just a womanizer with no heart. A faker, really."

Jin removed his hand, placing them on his mouth. A small sneeze was heard, to be honest. It was loud enough to be heard on the television in such low volume.

"Have a cold?"

"I don't think so. Maybe someone is talking behind my back?"

"Impossible! Anyway we hear your invited in a drama at Sakuragoaka Academy! Is it true?"

"Yes, I also-"

The screen turned black, the show she has been watching has been turned off. Obviously. The girl yawned and stretched. It was time for an early sleep, just to make sure she will not be awaken, Karin tore out a piece of paper from her journal. When she wrote what she needed, she placed it on the floor. And at last, after a irritating day, she fell asleep.

* * *

**Short?**

**I know.**

**Shameful that I couldn't write much during this whole time of my absence.  
As you can see the progress, Karin will now attend school (maybe I'll make her drop out later, or at least someone did by force) and work as a slave. You should know who she's going to meet. No, not Jin. Well, not yet.  
It's somebody else!**

**About the drama thing? I was inspired by the show, Kiranrin revolution (whenever you can, look it up at wikipedia!) And if you might ever watch it, it's around I think episode 11 or 12. I was so cute and funny. I'm actually just gonna borrow that scene or use that drama and I'll give it a few tweaks. Or maybe just the ending of it.**

**Guess what?**

**I've made a new fic! I'm not posting it yet.  
If you can guess what is going to be the main couple, I'll give you a preview.  
No, not KxK, sorry fans.  
You've got until maybe-chapter 7?  
Or, if I'm really in a good mood, I might just give you a preview, without the guessing thing. That might not happen. . .**

**If I see at least 4 people get it right, I'll post the preview on chapter 7. **

**.:.Hint! That persons name was said in this chapter.:.**

**ONE CHANCE! Think well :)**

**Wow, what a long author note down here o.o It might be the longest.**


	5. Act 5: The School

**I feel so weird today.  
When I was watching Death Note (cool anime, btw), it got me thinking. Actually me and my sister. What were to happen if we got the death note?**

**xXx**

**Me- I really have no clue, I mean, part of me might say, "Use it! This is a once in a lifetime chance! Get revenge on all those beeping imbeciles you hate in your school, no, your world!!" Then again, the other part of me says, "Are you crazy?! Put that book from hell away! What is wrong with you, have you no shame?"**

**Sister- Same here. But you know, even if oneself might use it, it will leave a guilty conscious. Ya know? It's a bad feeling.**

**Me- True. We can't use it against each other either.**

**Sister- That will be a scar left in our dark hearts.**

**Me- Yeah. . . Plus, we are not even that lucky enough to find and or, be sent, the death note.**

**Sister- :OOO**

**Me- What?**

**Sister- KID EMO!**

**Me- How dare you. . .**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and blah.**

Please do not pay any attention to this note you see here. 

**NOTE:**

_Thoughts_

**

* * *

**

"Karin-chan! Karin-chan! Please, wake up."

"Wait, it's not my shift yet. Let me sleep more."

After her long night of torture, depression, and giving up on the so called "magic TV," well, in her terms that's what she thought. It was a new day, the sun is up, the birds cheerful songs can be heard, it is even a new week. Half asleep, she was ignoring her friend from being woken up. Hopefully, the songs of the birds will bored her and she will fall asleep yet again. Ah, even loud lashes can be heard. Continuously. Wait. Lashes?

"If you do not get up this instant, I will beat you."

_That voice._

At that moment, the sweaty, and near half scared, Karin, shot up from her bed. Looking down on her sheets, there was a white ruffled dress laying in place. Underneath was a black underskirt.

_Slave uniform? But, it's way to pretty._

"Karin-chan, this will be your new school uniform! Please dress up quickly, we might be late for school. I'll help you."

"Ah, thank you. Um, what about him?"

She jerked her arm up, pointing at the blond haired who was currently annoyed. His foot was tapping impatiently. Even to start of the mourning, he already had his fearsome whip. _I don't want to get hurt this early. Sadly enough, he doesn't recognize the word 'privacy.' Sigh._

"I don't get why I have to leave. Our chest resemble, so, who cares?"

"Kazune-kun, how dare you say that! This time I'm serious of bringing-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm leaving."

_That. . . that. . .stupid. . .meanie faced. . .jerk!_

"Don't mind him. He's easily grumpy in the mournings."

* * *

The walk to school wasn't as long as Karin remembered. The only reason it seemed long the previous time is because of her poor sense in directions. In other words, unfamiliar background -outcome- getting easily lost. A common ground the blondish-brown haired is to remember - keep several distance from _him_. Also, if she were to call him, 'master,' trouble will definitely come. As soon as that happens, Kazune has to suffer from his peers, then, Karin has to get herself whip. Also, from some late night girl-time with Himeka, occasionally, Himeka explains the basics of even coming to school. Like, try to avoid these type of people, teachers may be cruel, etc. 

The more and more the girl learned, the more eager she became. It is like a comparison between 13 year old going to school and a kindergartner going to school. Normal kids around Karin's age would groan about waking up and going to school. As for a child, eager, excitement, optimistic, and cheerful about going to school. What made Karin even more eager was the performance the whole class has to do. At first when the girl heard about it, it felt like a fantasy world even though Himeka only said something about, ". . .just wearing costumes."

Karin snapped out of La La land and back to reality. She gazed upon the beautiful school, she only seen it once, yet, it still amazes her. Many people were staring, others were whispering to one another. The nervous tension was dwelling up now, she look to see a Himeka's expression;calm. All smiles. There was also a feeling of fright when she felt people glaring at her from a far. "Kazune-kun!" A voice yelled out, it was a delightful voice with a tint of annoyance.

_I wonder who called?_

She looked at her master, right now he was trying to hide himself. Which really wasn't doing any good. Not expecting it, Karin could of sworn she heard an evil chuckle from her friend. Karin turned around, there was student running toward them, his hair was dirty-blonde. His eyes were unique from anyone you would ever know: a purple eye. And a blue eye.

"What. . .is. . .it?"

"I was coming to say good mourning! Hmm, this girl. I see! She's your girlfriend! Am I right?"

"No way in hell, Michiru."

"Is someone grumpy today?"

"Beat. It."

"So cold yet so kind. In your own way."

"Likewise. Except, just change the, 'kind,' to annoying."

* * *

It only been a few minutes, but Karin and Michiru were really getting a long. She completely thought since Kazune was so frustrated with him, he will be like a small insect that can never go away. What a lie. Karin became even happier that she already befriended someone in school. And in just less then twenty-three minutes! More so, they even liked most of the same stuff. They even learned about how life was hard for them. Except, Michiru actually very gentle and considerate with her when she told about herself about living in a such a poor village. Unlike a certain someone who called it 'trash.' 

"So, how would you describe Kazune-kun?"

"Master, oh he is-I mean. . ."

"Master?"

"It slipped out?"

"I see. Did you have a master over there?"

"Yeah. . .But since Kazune helped me, I was sent here."

"Maybe he couldn't stand leaving such a cute girl behind and wanted you, all for himself!"

"I guess."

_I'm telling lies. . .I can't believe it. Aunty said, always speak the truth. But I just had to! Forgive me, Aunty, if you still in the living. . . I can't believe I called master by his first name, how awkward._

* * *

"By the way, are you thinking in participating in the play? From what I heard, it is going to be a love story." 

"Do tell."

"It's only what I heard. You should know that famous star, Jin Kuga, right? After much thought, the school payed him to be part of this play. What it's about: a couple who fell in love at first sight yet they are not aware of each other's feelings. Then they become a couple. Which is a later. So the guy gets ran over by a truck, and miraculously, he survives. The girl is terribly upset, and tries to bring back those memories to him. At first, he didn't like her at all because he thought of the girl as a stalker or someone that just keep bothering him for stupid reasons. When she was almost going to give up, she cries and becomes enthusiastic again. Lastly, even though the guy is stuck with those lost memories, he realizes that he loves the girl, the girl feels the same, and there's the happy ending."

"Wow, how touching. I expected it to be more mushy. It would be good if we may alter it a little. What do you think?"

"I have no idea. If you do come up with something, just go to Miyu-chan over there. Good luck!"

"You did say, Jin Kuga, right?"

"Yes. Why? Your a fan?"

"No, I just think he's wanna-be Casanova."

* * *

"Achoo!" 

"Hmm? Are you quite alright, Jin?"

"I doubt that I'm having a cold."

"Remember, try not to attract any attention"

"Yes, yes, Hiro. I understand."

". . ."

"What?"

"You are definitely going to attract attention. We will soon be arriving shortly to the school."

* * *

"Why do you think that?" 

"Seducing a lady on a the so-called, 'magic television,' last night."

"I'm not even going to ask about that last comment."

"Class, settle down. Take out your English notes from yesterday. I would like to see them. I also want to see page two hundred ninety-four in your math text books including the homework. Make sure you label it if you didn't do so. By the way class, we have a new student. She should be right here, in front of the class, but I guess she shy. Please take care of Hanazono Karin."

The class clapped, Karin blushed a little. For the first time in a while, she felt welcomed. But, not _that _welcome in the way that, Kazune took her from her home and forced her as a slave. That is obviously not a welcome. Also, the moment ruined for two reasons: one, when she looked to see if Kazune clapped, he only stared at the wall instead. Two, a loud, fan girl scream, was heard through the intercom. You could heard some chit chatting and that common phrase, "testing."

"Students, I am sorry. One of the teachers came in and was a fan of Jin that. Well. You should know. So, we have a special guest here! The star, the idol, Jin Kuga! He will be part of the schools performance, while staying for the next two or three and a half weeks. Please, do NOT give him any trouble. He will go to class B, number twenty-one. Remember, keep your distance, and their shall be NO problems or situations happening. Thank you."

**(I don't know their real class. I forgot. Oh** **well.)**

"Speak of the devil. He will be in our class."

"Micchi, it's all your fault."

"What I do?!"  
_  
Micchi? I already got a nickname. . .Yay?_

"I don't know, I was bored. I just wanted to blame you for something."

"Heartless."

"Cry me a river."

The door opened slightly, now he really was here. The girls were already ogled over him, some could say, they already imagined him many things. Casual clothing, summer, and more. There were even a few who are just willing to jump him, attacking him for love. That's beside the point, Karin had no interest in seeing an attention, craving idol. One thing was for sure, she is different from the rest of the girls. Jin noticed this, so he stood right in front of her. A diabolical smirk was planted on his face, he took his hand and started stroking her hair.

"Aren't you cute?"

"Stop touching me, you soon-to-be, in the future, male prostitute."

The whole class fell in silence.

Micchi **(yes, I'm using his nick name, it so much easier to spell and remember)** was the first to burst out laughing.

* * *

**Don't tell me, shouldn't there be that assembly thingy? Or an entrance exam? Forget that. . .**

**And some might say, Finally. Micchi appeared. **

Now. . .

Karin at the end was WAAAAAAAAAAAAY OOC  
But don't blame me!  
Here's what happened: 

**xXx**

**Mic: _(Friend/Over at my place/reading this posted-unposted chapter)_ Put this at the end! It will make a good touch! _(the male prostitute, even though I don't think that really exist, but w/e)  
_Yo _(in Spanish, it means 'me'):_ No way! It's not like the character.  
Mic: SCREW THAT! Put it, or I will stab you.  
AquaTwilight: You always say that.  
Mic: True. But I did once. By mistake!  
Aquatwilight: I still hate you for that.  
Mic: Uh-huh. If you don't put it, I won't give you my mom's homemade chocolate chip bread. You know you love that bread.  
AquaTwilight: Damn you, how dare you use my weakness. Fine, I'll do it.  
Mic: WoOt!**

**xXx**

**So yeah. . .  
But come on, I tried to make this chapter a bit funny.  
Kinda boring, so I'll try even better at the next chapter.  
One thing I must tell you guys!  
You should Watch:  
****  
Majin Tantei Nougami Nuero**

**You'll love it. XDDDD  
"You have just been promoted to Slave number 2!"  
"Shut up, there's no damn difference!"**

**XDDDD Random quote from zee second episode. I'll commit suicide if I worked with Nuero**.** -shivers-**

**OMG!**

**It's 2:09 AM  
Whoa. . .**


	6. Act 6: The Friendship

**I'm so beeping pissed, enough to drink Glaceau Vitamin water!(the one that helps with stress) But, it did calm my nerves. Any my friend even bought me garlic bread. . .  
Still, damn that mother beeper, how the beep did I get a C (really 74) on my report card, the rest was fine, except him. . . Well, I shouldn't even tell you this, you might not even care. Not like, "oh, what ever, I'm just gonna read the fic." I meant like, you should be glad your not stuck like I am. **

Enough about that, here is chapter 6. 

**Read, review, and enjoy. Por favor. Gracias.**

**Disclaimer: You should know. . .**

**Notes:**

_Thoughts_

**Flashback**

**It's almost turkey day! Woot! Even though I don't eat turkey, yeah. Me is a vegetarian.  
Oh gosh, I feel like I'm getting a fever right now! x-x**

**

* * *

**

**"Aren't you cute?"**

**"Stop touching me, you soon-to-be, in the future, male prostitute."**

**The whole class fell in silence. **

Micchi was the first to burst out laughing. 

**

* * *

**  
"Oh no she didn't."

"I can't believe it!"

"She just called him. . ."

All of those were the students in the background, speaking and whispering. A real teacher would give Karin detention, instead, she let out a small giggle. The normal reaction, at first was, "Oooo." Jin sat down on a unoccupied seat; dazed. For the first time in his life, he was truly insulted. Even now, Karin, was surprised herself that she can even offend someone like that. It felt. . .partially. . .good.

* * *

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Dong._

It was the bell of heaven. Well, not really.

It was actually lunch time!

The girl did not bring food, nor was she famished. From the incident that happened during class, it was a horrible impression to the students. Her character was now someone who insulted without mercy. Gaining that title. . .in only the first day. Karin slowly walked up the stairs, opening the metal door, it was the opening to the roof of the school. The blue, beautiful sky, reflected on her eyes. Clouds of many formations also passed. Looking back, the girl wondered how her aunt is doing.

Was she watching Karin from up above? Hiding in the clouds? Maybe in fairy tails. Or was she still living? Questions like those haunt her every once in a while. Little salty tears formed in her eyes. The droplets streamed through her face. The sensitive eyes of hers became red, and her nose became stuffy.

There was a creek at the door, which she did not notice.

"Found you! Listen you brat, I would like to say-"

It was none other than Jin. He cut himself off when he saw Karin, crying. Patting her back slowly, he took out a tissue out of his pocket, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked, with all sympathy. Her bright green eyes glittered, and then she looked at the boy's red eyes.

"Why are you here, you seducing faker?"

"Ignoring that. . . Right now, you shouldn't try to bottle up your emotions in front of me. There is no reason if your a shamed. If you have something bothering you, I would really like to help. I can't stand seeing such a kind girl, like yourself, crying."

"Did you get that off of some television show?"

"No. . .Stop trying to change the subject!"

"I'm sorry."

"What did I tell-wait, what did you just say?

"I apologize for my rudeness earlier. Come to think of it, seeing you waste your time like this, worrying for no particular reason. I'm not even worthy of having someone look over me. I'm very, very, sorry."

"Will you quit saying this, you sound like your going to die!"

"Wouldn't it be better?"

"No, it wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't want to complain or take this conversation any further. Jin, I thank you for staying with me, if you want, you can leave. Not that I want you too! Just. . ."

A little flick to the head got her confused, she looked at his gentle scarlet eyes. Instead of the usual evil smirk, that showed in the faces of many pretty and or beautiful girl, he grinned sheepishly at Karin. The two laughed off the moment, while a pair of glaring, blue eyes, were watching from the distance. Slowly, the anger was coursing through the person's veins.

* * *

A very few amount of time was left until it's back to class. Both of them were walking around the school's fountain, the beauty was; indescribable. Flowers of many colors were in full bloom. The trees attracted birds, such as pigeons. Karin saw these birds carrying little branches off the grass in their beaks, guess some were ready to build a nest. 

"See, I'm not bad of person, now am I?"

"I'll admit, I was wrong. But, I read a book about many types of people. I believe you are definitely or some what a like."

"Your comparing me to. . .?"

"A metrosexual."

**(Idea also coming from my friend, NOT ME, also, no offence to anyone. Just in case).**

Karin ran about through the garden as Jin was chasing her around. Even though he doesn't have the title of a 'womanizer,' that didn't mean she would let him off that easy without a brand new title. Every time she titled her head to see if Jin was catching up, which he was; both were having fun. Their lungs killed them in the inside, yet their laughter yet ceased. Out of the blue, Micchi came out.

"Hanazono-san! I was looking-"

"Get out of the way!"

"Oh damn."

All three rammed into Micchi, which made him fall in the fountain, since Karin bumped into him, she also stumbled in the fountain, lastly. Since Jin was trying to catch the brownish-blonde, his outcome? Well, we should all know. Each of them exchanged glances. Then, they laughed it all out. The moment had to be ruined when the bell of the school rang.

* * *

The trio were the center of attention, the whole class watched them with their mouths were wide a gape**(they were all still wet)**. At first, the teacher were going to question all three of them, privately. Yet, the enthusiasm of Miyu over powered the teacher, so she had no choice but to let them stay. 

"Alrighty then! It's time to pick out the people, I will list the characters first! Then! I will pick out random piece of paper, with the students name of course, and I'll decide what role they get!"

At that very second, Miyu has already wrote the characters, all that's left is to decide who will get who. Jin has already been decided, which make him the lead role as the male character of the drama. The dull and plain looking box was set on the podium, which was randomly brought our of no where. The five chosen had their names written.

"Alright! Jin is going to be Kosuke! The guy who has fallen deeply in love with a girl named Jun, which will be played by Karin!"

"I object!"

"Sorry, Karin. The name has already been picked out. . ."

Silence.

"Continuing on, Jun will have a best friend, the only one she's gotten since Jun left the students a bad impression. That will be played by Michiru, also known as, Riku!"

"What do I have to get a name li-"

"Next, Jun's brother is overprotective about her, and deeply hates Kosuke. He believes that Kosuke is not worthy enough, and during the ending, Jun tells him something that stabs him through the heart, yet makes him realize his mistakes. And finally, letting her be free. Oh my, I forgot to mention! The characters name is Tsuba, played by Kazune!"

No objection, no question asked. How, abnormal. . .

"And now the final character, Sumomo will be playing Yuu, a girl with the personality of jealousness and selfishness. She goes out of her way to try to make Jun stay as from away from Kosuke, despite she doesn't even like Kosuke herself."

"I-I could never play as such as character!"

A student shouted, the girl stood firmly, her dark, purple hair was shoulder length, while her eyes were jet black. Even with such a uniform, she looked perfect. When you blink, you actually think seconds after seeing her trembling. Especially her apprehensive-like personality. But, you can't judge a book by it's cover.

"Sorry, the name has already been picked out."

"I see. . ."

* * *

The rest of the students gathered around Miyu, each got a different job, such as, stage manger, background manager, etc. In a dark corner of the class room, Karin sulked as she reviewed her lines. All this caring, all this affection. . . to one person she makes fun of the most. She teared, and sniffled, for getting the worse character there is, she sniffled again and felt as some one petted her head softly. 

"Is there something wrong?"

She looked in front of her head, it was someone she would of never expected. The least known person to come and asked her what's wrong. Karin didn't even know he even had the heart.

"Master. . .?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah! Don't mind me! I'm perfectly fine!"

"In that case."

The gentle stroke on her head ceased, instead. It was being squeezed; tightly. She looked at the blonde who maintained a happy-go-lucky boy, eyes closed, and a warm smile.

"Where have you been during lunch, you brainless moron."

"Heh, heh. About that, you see. . ." The grip on her head became tighter, all she could do know was laugh; wimperly.

"Wait until you get home. I will make you sure you get whipped, but since I'm not annoyed, right now. I'll make sure I won't make it that painful on you. You shouldn't be taking this for granted, your actually one of the lucky ones who would die to come to school instead of working in the mansion."

He still had the warm smile on his face, he raised his hand, patting the girl's cheek lightly.

"Bye, now."

_I'm scared. . .First, he actually comes and ask me what's wrong! Which actually almost made me smile. Then, his attitude quickly changes. Now, I'm going to get punishment when I come home, at least Himeka will protect me!_

"Karin-chan! I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm going to stay in school until five. Later!" Said girl, who came and quickly left.

_I'm in trouble. I don't wanna go home. Boo-hoo. . ._

_

* * *

_**I feel much better now. By the way, yes I made up a character, which I really don't like. I think I'll make her have secret side to her, or just leave her be as a OC that will be used in only the next chapter and until the play.  
Jin being the lead male character, that was my intention. And with Karin being the lead female role, also my intention.  
There was a reason for this, and all is connected to Kazune :D  
Why do you think I made him Karin's brother? This will affect his feelings.  
That's all I'm going to say!**

**Damn, my head hurts. . .  
Stupid headband. And yesterday it was actually snowing. Since I might post this after school is done, it might be snowing today also. **

Geez, I forgot I needed to say something important to you people. Very important. Oh well, it might of been BIG for you guys, for me, I'll find out, and eventually. . .keep it to myself. 


	7. Act 7: The Practice

**It took me three times to do this chapter! I just couldn't be all that satisfied. First, I thought it was like. . . ok.  
Second, I was putting of a few things but my computer restarted on me!  
Third, I did the thingy, ALL OVER AGAIN. And this is the chapter.**

**I'm tired x.x **

**Disclaimer: Zzz. . .huh? Oh, don't own anything. K?**

**Note:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

**.:.MewCuxie12.:. You saved me from future mistakes! My mistake was, Miyu is Miyon (Himeka's best friend). I just forgot how her name was spelled. Sorry. Why I made Jin nice and all? Future conflicts-emotions-personality-all connected to Kazune. That's why. You'll see. . .  
:)**

**

* * *

_"Wait until you get home. I will make you sure you get whipped, but since I'm not annoyed, right now. I'll make sure I won't make it that painful on you. You shouldn't be taking this for granted, your actually one of the lucky ones who would die to come to school instead of working in the mansion." _**

_**He still had the warm smile on his face, he raised his hand, patting the girl's cheek lightly.**_

_**"Bye, now."**_

**I'm scared. . .First, he actually comes and ask me what's wrong! Which actually almost made me smile. Then, his attitude quickly changes. Now, I'm going to get punishment when I come home, at least Himeka will protect me!**

_**"Karin-chan! I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm going to stay in school until five. Later!" Said girl, who came and quickly left.**_

**I'm in trouble. I don't wanna go home. Boo-hoo. . .**

_

* * *

_

It was quite, very, very, quite. There was no one out in the open, no mothers strolling around with their babies. No fathers in a rush to make deliveries and such. Not a single child out to play, or even a group for that matter. Though, the apprehensive girl wouldn't know about this much, it felt very strange. It was even more stranger when she was walking with the one who possessed her, or in other words, owns her. It was only Karin and Kazune walking home, there was no Himeka today, and what a shame it was. The distance she tried to keep with him was far. Thus, trying to keep herself safe, just in case something might happen.

Karin walk at the same pace as him, her eyes were glued on him. But of course, he wasn't stupid. It's been a while since he noticed this. Trying to ignore this was sort of hard for such a long time. He finally turned his head and decided to speak,"Any reason why your staying as far away from me?"

"To be honest. . .I'm terrified."

"Of what?"

"Of you."

"You think I care?"

". . .Not at all. . ."

* * *

Her heart was racing while her body felt weary, the thoughts of suicide was always optional. Yet, it will be best if she didn't try to attempt such a risk. She was being assisted by the other servants, they told her they have a 'special' uniform when one shall get the whip. Not to her surprise, the so-called uniform was a just a very long, white tee. Except, her back was exposed because of the V-shape cut, good news: it only reached up to her hips. Now, it seems more obvious that she was going to get nasty, disgusting, scars on her back. 

Karin's hand hesitated at first, but she turned the golden-colored knob, when she was about to head out, a girl at least two years older than her, patted her shoulder. And at last, someone gave her a reassuring smile.

Also.

The master, was waiting.

Karin slowly followed, gulping at the sight of seeing the black whip in his hand. His hand opened the door to a dark room, when it closed. . .the loud lashes were even able to be heard.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow. It hurts!" 

_It can't believe I'm not even going to get treated. I never knew putting on a new shirt was so very painful. . .got to keep myself from moving._

"The brat is falling asleep."

"Really?! Break time!"

"Hush! I said, 'falling' asleep."

"But, he is going to sleep, is he not?"

"Yes, but someone has to stay with him."

"For what reason? No one wants to stay with him!"

"You have a point. I mean, seriously, it's bad enough we have to live here."

"He thinks some of us are annoying or pathetic, yet he's more pathetic than anyone!"

"If only he could die!"

"I'll stay with him. Unlike you two, I can control my temper. Even enough to hide my rage. Haven't you ever learn, if you have nothing good to say, don't say it at all? Now excuse me, you procrastinating swines. I have something to do."

She left the two, chattering slaves; speechless. In fact, they didn't look like slaves, more like. Girls that hide somewhere, letting the rest do the work. Only Karin was able to knock some senses into those two. She smiled in victory, then slapped herself mentally, remembering what she said. '_I'll stay with him. . .' What joy. _Sighing, she knocked on the door a few times, no answer. She knocked again, no answer. And again, she knocked, but still no answer. She quickly became angered, which resulted in slamming the door open.

_Oops. . . My mistake._

Her green eyes looked around the room, everything was surrounded in depressing darkness. The the curtains on the window were left loose, the light in the room was off, there was not even a candle light! To make matters worse, the room was cold, very cold. Aside from that, there was a dark figure sitting and or staring at the wall. "Master?" The frightened voice of hers called.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Are you-"

"I'm fine."

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you.Those girls that I passed by were saying really horrible things about you."

"They should care about what they say unless they want to be beaten. But, it doesn't matter to me."

"If you don't care. . .Why should they?"

"Shut up! I want you to leave. Now."

"Yes, of course. Sorry for the intrusion."

_Stupid girl, how dare she talks to me like that. I actually wanted her to stay. . .Wait, what am I saying?! I need rest, yeah, that must be the case. There's no way in hell I'll soften up. Damn, my head hurts._

* * *

"Kosuke, why? Why?! Why are you not able to remember? Don't you remember, you said you loved me! I feel the same, but. . .! Alright, this is pathetic, no way am I ever going to say this to Jin. Everything is so fake!" 

_I don't think I can do this. I can but, I don't even know what the other meaning of love is, if there is any other meaning? From my knowledge, I just remember it meant caring for one another. Then, I love Himeka, Aunty. . . Some how, it just seems this isn't the real meaning. Maybe I'm thinking to hard? I have to go over this tomorrow anyway. Ow, my back still hurts. Ow, ow, ow._

* * *

N e x t d a y. L u n c h. R o o f t o p. S N O W! **(Hey, it's December! Let it snow).**_

* * *

_

_I didn't get even a wink of sleep last night. Well, I don't eat much, nor am I hungry. . .Oddly enough. As long as the weather doesn't get any colder, I should be just fine. Hee, hee. This white wonderland is so great! I've never seen this before, it's even more delightful that I can see my breath. _

Her soft, bare hands, held the snow, what she needed were mittens and or gloves but only decided to ignore the fact that the longer Karin held the snow, the more her hands turned red. But, she was so intrigued by the cold substance that Karin didn't notice two people standing before her.

"Hanazono-san, what are you doing?"

"Hello, any time your going to respond?"

Her malachite colored eyes looked up, to her surprise, it was her two male friends.

"Oh, hi."

"What do you mean, 'hi'? Do you want to get yourself sick? It freezing outside and your not even wearing a coat or a sweater!"

"He's right. We wouldn't want you to end up in the hospital, Hanazono-san."

"How bothersome. . ."

Jin took off his jacket, placing it over the girl, Micchi took of his scarf and wrapped it around Karin's neck. At first, she felt better; and warmer. Her arms went into the sockets of the jacket, which was sort of long for her arms. At least it will keep her hands from getting redder and less of a chance to get frostbite. Smiling warmly, she hugged both of them together, "Thank you, very much."

"No problem." Said Micchi, who gladly hugged back.

"Yeah. . ."

"Aw, someone's face is turning red!"

"Shut it!"

"Guys. . .Don't ruin the moment."

* * *

"Okay everyone! I almost forgot to put a narrator, silly me! Yuki-kun will play that role! And now, begin!" 

Yuki sighed, he couldn't make objection against Miyon. Not even if there was an army of him, he took a deep breath and decided to sulk later.

**(So this won't become confusing, when Yuki ((hopefully I spelled it right)) narrates, the font will look: _like this_)**

"**_It was a normal, yet boring, day for Jun. Her life has been hard on her, to top it all of, she only made one real friend and it was already spring. Sometimes, she had chances in making new friends, but she was too shy. Her real desire was to have someone love and protect her, that is her wish. Now today, unexpectedly, her wish shall finally come true at last_**."

"Class, please welcome our new student, Kosuke Itsuki."

"**_Her eyes stared at the student. Her heart was racing and her face turned red. It was love at first sight_**."

Ding ding ding dong.

"**_It was lunch, and Jun was obnoxious to get to know Kosuke. She looked from a distance, noticing he wasn't eating lunch, instead, he was reading a book. Gathering up all her strength, she walked to Kosuke, hoping that she might befriend him_**."

"Um, hello."

"Hi."

"_**It was a sudden awkwardness between the two, but Jun couldn't help but stare at his bright, vibrant, complexion. It wasn't after a few minutes that both of them were getting to know each other. Which-**_"

"Good! Good! I wanna see more of Karin's acting, hm. Let's go to brother-sisterly scene!"

"Miyon, why are we skipping scenes? Aren't we going in order?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I want to see the partnership between Karin and Kazune."

"I still suggest we go in order. Sigh, if this is want you want, go ahead."

* * *

"Karin, pretend your on a bed and crying. Try not to look at the script, ok?"

"Got it!"

"Begin narrating!"

"_**It's been a few days after Jun tried to help Kosuke regain back his memories. Yet, no luck. The girl cried on her bed in total sadness. She already felt like giving up. But, that wasn't going to stop her. Unless, someone will convince her otherwise.**_"

"Jun, forget about that guy. He's isn't worth your tears. Come on, cheer up. I'm sure you will find someone better."

"Tsuba. . .Quiet! You don't know anything! If you cannot accept the fact that I care about Kosuke, then I guess you just can't accept me! I. . .I. . .I hate you, Tsuba!"

_Wow, her skills are amazing! It is almost as if she really hates Kazune. I, Miyon, am so happy! It was a good idea for her to have this role! I am truly a genius._

"Okay, that's enough for today. I have to say, this play is going to come out great! Let's just work on this one scene. For now, take a moment of rest everyone!"

Karin took deep breath and smiled, everyone was such in high spirits. She glanced at her master who was in deep thought, staring at the window. From the scene she did, Karin couldn't help but feel depressed. Depressed, from saying that one line, even if it's just part of the script. She walked to the window, also staring outside, "It's beautiful outside isn't it?" She saw his blue eyes take a quick glance at her, he just nodded in response.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"You seemed hurt when I said _that_. Remember, the line?"

"I'm alright, it's just a play. It really doesn't mean anything."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, imbecile."

"I've never been so happy to be insulted. Now, I'm definitely sure your alright."

She giggled softly and gave her master a hug. Most people around them didn't even notice, which was good for the fellow blonde, there was no way he would want to lose his reputation. Yet, the girl's embrace was out of the blue. So of course he didn't even see it coming. He didn't even know his face was becoming a light shade of pink.

"Idiot! W-w-what are you doing?!"

"Just a hug for luck."

"I. . .Don't need it."

She giggled once again,"You know what, I really like you, master."

His face became red as an apple, then, he pushed himself away from her, looking back to the window, "Stupid, you should realize what your saying!"

"But, I do mean it."

"Break over! It's time for the kissing scene. I'm so excited! Jin, Karin, over here!"

Kazune watched the brownish-blonde go, she joined in on a conversation with Miyon. He stared blankly at Jin, at any moment, he felt like pulverizing the idol. What was wring with him? He wasn't sure. All his gathering emotions felt mixed, when he heard that his pet had to 'kiss' someone, it made his heart sore, as if a knife has been stabbed in his heart.

_Damn. . .Damn it, that stupid girl! Never in my life I felt this way, why am I starting now!?_

* * *

**Wow, long chapter. . .  
ZOMG! My field trip was like no other xD  
For once, I had fun.  
Again, ZOMG! **

**1020+ hits! YOU ROCK PEOPLE!**

**To celebrate, I'm gonna listen to screamo music xDD**

**Now, you see what's happening to Kazune? All according to my awesome plan! And now that it's going to become Christmas in a few weeks, even better for this fic! WooT!**

**IMPORTANT  
When I made them go over the play thing, I didn't go in detail, it's to hard. Maybe, in the actual chapter of the play, details will be included, I might ake Yuki off to. (I have reason, just not telling).**


	8. Act 8: The Questioned

**Dude. . .I was in a terrible writers block.  
So, sorry I wasn't updating.  
That's beside the point. I'm depressed.**

**I was watching Death note, L died Y.Y I knew he was gonna, b-but!**

**Well, I feel happy about one thing. I'm being insulted by my mother! It feels so great.**

**I ish a freak xD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything. . .! Actually, let's not go that far.**

**NOTE:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

_"Journal entries"_

**I should start making chapters dramatic now. . .**

**OC like always :)**

**

* * *

**

**_She giggled once again_,"_You know what, I really like you, master_."**

**_His face became red as an apple, then, he pushed himself away from her, looking back to the window,_ "_Stupid, you should realize what your saying_!"**

**"_But, I do mean it_."**

**"_Break over! It's time for the kissing scene. I'm so excited! Jin, Karin, over here_!"**

**Kazune watched the brownish-blonde go, she joined in on a conversation with Miyon. He stared blankly at Jin, at any moment, he felt like pulverizing the idol. What was wring with him? He wasn't sure. All his gathering emotions felt mixed, when he heard that his pet had to 'kiss' someone, it made his heart sore, as if a knife has been stabbed in his heart.**

**_Damn. . .Damn it, that stupid girl! Never in my life I felt this way, why am I starting now!?_****

* * *

**D i n g d o o o n g

* * *

"Aww! Time to leave already?! How can time go by so quickly?!"

"Miyon. . .Time flies when you need to get ready for something quickly or when your really into it."

"I know that, Yuuki. I guess we can can continue tomorrow."

"See, that's the reaction I was hoping for! By the way, we need to wrap it up, the performance is next week, which means, Jin will be leaving, too."

"Your not making it any better!"

* * *

F r i d a y

* * *

The cold weather of December yet ceased, the days quickly went and the performance wasn't far away. Due to a blizzard, the three had no school. The snow was an elegant hue of white which slowly fell in the cold ground, or on the windows of many. Even so, Karin practiced with Kazune because it would be an outrage if they didn't memorize a single line. Ahem, the rage of Miyon. Thus, continues a dull yet peaceful day from break while watching television that showed pointless cartoons. Indeed it was, serene was the day. **(Himeka is just. . .somewhere outside or something :P)**

"Hello!"

So much for tranquility. . .

Both sets of apathetic eyes glanced at the intruders, Micchi and Jin. They looked half frozen even if they were wearing heavy but warm clothing. A few peering eyes from the staircase cooed at the sight of the guest, eagerly wanting to come downstairs and just hold their jackets. Kazune sensed this erg of his pets, so he glowered at them all with the lost and cold; sky blue eyes of his. At that second, everyone of them went into hiding.

"Micchi, Jin the misunderstood, what bring you here?"

"You little br-"

"We just came here to go over our lines! Plus, I need to have a little chat with Kazune-kun. Hanazono-san, would you please excuse us?"

"Alright. . .Jin, why not come to my room?"

The ebony haired nodded slowly nodded, he blushed in a light shade of red just thinking of them being alone. What a blissful opportunity it was! Micchi watched the two go upstairs until they were seen no more. A smirk was planted on his face, in those angelic eyes of his were a test going on. The brunette noticed that Kazune stood in front of his with the expression 'what-do-want'?

"Let me ask you something, Kazune-kun. . ."

* * *

_It's so organized, not even a trace of scrap anywhere. Amazing._

Jin was left in Karin's room, she left momentarily to bring refreshments. While his scarlet eyes examined the room, there was a ragged journal near a desk, it seems as though it has been recently written on it. His curiosity killed him, he read through the pages with expression of sympathy or pity. He found one of the pages were coming out and noticed it was written today,

_"I should feel ashamed to not be writing in this journal, to think I actually treasured it. Shame, shame. Heh, well, everything seems dandy. It's been a while since I last got whipped. Last time was really brutal, this fake smile is hard to keep on. It's like a mask without straps to hold on. It's alright, I faced worse. This pain cannot be compared to separation. Which is now my biggest fear. I've made so much friends. I don't want to lose them! Himeka-chan, is actually the first one to give me such a smile and cared for me. I even have to thank master, sometimes I wondered why he sees me with gentleness in his eyes, well at times, and others with coldness. It makes me feel special! I still have to thank him for giving me a new life. Micchi, he is such a great friend. I could never ask for anything better, he even seems like a brother to me. Jin, he is such an imbecile. But that is what makes me happy to be around him. Sure, he bothers other girls, usually I'm surprised I get his attention. Even thought I act cold to him, I don't really mean it. Hey, that's what makes us be even better friends. To be honest, when he leaves, he might be glad I won't be there to insult him, to burden him. If Jin doesn't know it, it would be better. When he leaves. . . .I will cry. I will cry until I cannot cry anymore. It will feel like I'm losing Aunty all over again. I need to cherish the days I have left, I just should start worrying about this holiday called 'Christmas', so far I know the gifts part. Just need to know I should get. . ."_

The teen closed the journal setting it down back on the desk. He dropped to the floor in utter anger, Jin was outraged. She dealt with so much, yet she acts like a normal, happy-going, girl. Everything was just a fake, she wasn't strong. Not in physical strength, but the problem was that the girl was weak in the heart.

The door screeched open, Karin came inside, smiling with a tray and two cups on it.

"Sorry I took long! I brought tea-Jin, what's wrong?"

Karin placed the tray on the floor, she crouched near the the ebony hair. It was unexpected, it was nothing she could of anticipated. Jin slammed the girl to the floor, his bangs covered his eyes and he tightened his grip on the girl's poor arms.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?!" He barked, and his grip tightened more.

Karin tried to squirm free, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Tell me, who is the one hurting you! WHO?!"

"Hurting me-what? How did-I mean, you must of just been hearing things."

"Stop lying to me! Is it Kazune, am I right?"

"N-no!" She stuttered, the pain in her arms increased. It seems the more she refused to tell the truth, the more he got angry and the more he squeezed the delicate arms of hers. Karin's malachite colored eyes started to form droplets of salty tears that even ran through her cheeks.

"Let me see, where did you get whipped?"

He released one hand of his and ripped the sleeve of Karin's shirt. There they were, dark, ugly scars. There wasn't just one, but many. Some were little and hard to see, others were just plain awful. With his thumb, he rubbed the scars, indeed. They have been done recently.

"Jin, please, STOP!"

The door has been slammed open, Kazune looked at the scene, it was horrific. He tightened his hands into a fist and quickly ran to Jin, landing him with a good punch on the cheek. This was going to get ugly but at least Karin was freed. She sat up hugging her knees, still crying. The brunette took Jin as he was instantly unconscious, "I guess we couldn't have time today to go over our lines. Well, we will be taking our leave. Bye."

The door of Karin's room closed, when Micchi came outside, he smirked, _Part A of the test, complete. Now only time will tell me what's the outcome of part B._

_

* * *

_

Karin hasn't stopped tearing, but she let out a small gasp as she saw that her master gave her a warm hug. He held her tight which meant he wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"You idiot. Do you always have to make me worry? Do you find it fun? Amusing?"

She rested her head on his shoulders, and also whispered a small 'no'. The tears were soon ending and she drifted to sleep. Even though it was only one PM, it felt like this has been such a long day. Tiresome, too. Soon, the blond boy heart was racing, his face blushed bright pink.

_Why am I, like this. . .?_

Kazune placed the sleeping girl on her bed, it seemed wrong to him that he didn't want to leave her side. So he fell asleep next to her while still embracing Karin.

_

* * *

_

**I so couldn't decide what to do about that Jin and Karin moment. It was either,**

**A) Jin didn't read the journal, Karin trip, Jin landed on top of her, Kazune comes in. . .an yeah.**

**B) What I just did in this chapter.**

**Or**

**C). . .**

**I forgot what was C. . .**

**Anyway, sorry that it is short. Blah. Review! No flames, pwease:3**


	9. Act 9: The Christmas

**HOLY BEEP!**

**HOLY FUDGING BEEP!**

**-screams-**

**Alien vs Predators. . . IS FINALLY COMING OUT! OMG OMG OMG!**

**So much actiony, so much violency, and plentiful of BLOOD AND CHAOS! I so cannot wait!  
I also want to see Sweeney Todd, and I am so watching them on the same day.**

**To congratulate my happiness, I give you all a new chapter (like, no way Becky) ((Valley girl moment, and my name is not Becky, just in case you might ask xD)) While I'm typing it all out, I SHALL LISTEN TO THE DEATH NOTE OP 2: C H I P M U U U U U N K S T Y L E E E E E!**

**W O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O!**

**Disclaimer: BLAH!**

**NOTE:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"You idiot. Do you always have to make me worry? Do you find it fun? Amusing?"**_

**She rested her head on his shoulders, and also whispered a small 'no'. The tears were soon ending and she drifted to sleep. Even though it was only one PM, it felt like this has been such a long day. Tiresome, too. Soon, the blond boy heart was racing, his face blushed bright pink.**

_**Why am I, like this. . .?**_

**Kazune placed the sleeping girl on her bed, it seemed wrong to him that he didn't want to leave her side. So he fell asleep next to her while still embracing Karin.**

**

* * *

**

S c h o o l, D a y b e f o r e C h r i s t m a s **(They have school before Christmas, deal with it)**

* * *

Today it's an all party day! No lessons, no lectures, no learning, life is grand, isn't it? Yes it was, but poor Karin has been avoiding Jin all mourning and she hasn't said a word to Kazune ever since _that_ following day. Everything seemed so awkward. There was no need for her to be in class since the teacher will barely notice her or anyone for that matter. The brown blond strolled through the outskirts of the school but of course she was still unfamiliar with it all so there may be a chance to get lost. So far, it didn't matter, Karin couldn't feel anymore glum. Especially when she stood near the fountain. What fond memory that was, landing in there with nothing more than everlasting friendship with a bright laughter. The beaming smile she had on her face recapping on this was gone as she saw she saw Jin slowly walking towards her with a small box in his hands. 

Yes, she could of avoided him for the last few days since this is his last week to stay. Yet she decided to hear him out no matter what he has in mind to say, weather it be screaming or just declaring some sort of thing. Karin was face to face with Jin, his scarlet eyes glimmered as if they were about to tear. There was a slight hesitation to say something then again, what can you do if the guy had pride?

"I'm. . .I'm sorry."

There was no reply from Karin and Jin frowned knowing this might happen. All he did was open the small brown box hoping this might enlightened her. A small brown kitten looked into Karin's malachite eyes, the kitten adorably let out a small, 'meow', and hid under it's own warm blanket. She has noticed there was a green ribbon tied around it's neck beautifully. Karin smile widely, the kitten was so cute. So small. So huggable. Karin was about to pick it up but refused because of thought that Jin was only here to show the baby animal; not to give.

Without a moment notice, Jin took out the kitten and cradle it as if were a baby. He then placed the kitten unto Karin's arm and smiled, "This is an apology gift and early Christmas gift, too."

Karin squealed in utter happiness, "It's alright, I'm just sorry I avoided you."

With her free arm, she hugged the teen idol who blushed madly red.

"Glad you liked you gift, hiyoko."

Karin eyebrow twitched, their was one half of her that said to attack and kill right now, the other half said to attack and kill later. This should be a joyous moment, Karin lifted her arm up slightly for a handshake. While the teen was about to shake her hand the girl crushed it with the same bright smile she always had. As for Jin, well, his hand was going to need hospital treatment soon, "Glad you gave it to me. I'm not going to pay for your medical bills, just in case."

"You should since your crushing my hand! I could sue you."

"Do and I will stab you without any signs of mercy."

"Feisty, aren't ya?"

Karin used all her strength giving his hand one more squeeze. The ebony haired cursed under his breath, trying to soothe away the pain, a little tear was in his eyes and gazed at Karin with a smirk on his face, "Stupid hiyoko."

The brown blond laughed and kicked the freezing cold snow on Jin, walking happily away.

**(Yes, me is using the nickname Jin gave her in the other fic so it will be in this fic too. Why? Because I wanted to. Oooo).**

* * *

"Okay people, that was good! I think we are finally ready for the play! Remember, it's after Christmas! Get ready!" 

Miyon felt awfully proud of herself and everyone who was working in the play, afterwards, everyone resume giving away gifts and partying away. Karin witnessed the immense amount of gifts Jin was receiving, it even seemed that there was enough to fit into three huge bags. It was not just Karin's class that was giving away gifts to him, but also upperclassman's as well. Karin laughed at Jin's expression while he nervously laughed at the gifts and more that were begin handed to him, it was like, 'please-help-me', moment. Priceless, would of been better if it was recorded on a picture for future black-mail references. Her real attention was now on the kitten, it tried to reach her finger but failed. It was too enjoyable, luckily enough for her the teacher didn't seem to mind the animal.

Karin tore a piece of a string that was hanging loose from her uniform, swishing and tickling the kittens nose, "I want to name you, Shi-chan."

The kitten stopped playing and licked Karin's finger as a sign of satisfaction.

* * *

H o m e

* * *

_  
I see, last minute decorating. I just want to know why I'm not force to work and also, where is master?_

"Karin-chan!"

"Himeka-chan, it's been a while since I last saw you!"

"I've been very busy. Anyway, we won't have school tomorrow that means you should rest up. You are going to need a lot of energy for tomorrow since I bet things are going to happen unexpectedly."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

_Strange and yet cute that Himeka-chan is._

_

* * *

_

Twas now Christmas; day of cheers. Day of laughter, day of giving. Karin woke up bright and early today from a a loud argument that was besotting downstairs, that will be checked as soon as the sleepy girl took a shower. The silky hair of hers was being washed with a fragrant shampoo of orchids, including the shower gel. Drat, her clothes were bring dried today. Seemingly how there will be no guest, it was not an embarrassment to go downstairs. Karin grabbed her red towel and wrapped it around her damp body.

Walking down the flight of stairs, she twitched at the idiotic sight of Kazune and Jin competing on who can eat the most crêpes, degrading the scene was. It seems that they were so caught up in this competition they haven't even noticed Karin was there. At least that was good, she headed for the other doors inside the kitchen, there was a girl coming out with a basket of clothes. She smiled at Karin while handing her the clothes that she knew that were Karin's.

The brown blond had put on some undergarments and a baggy shirt that reached her knees just for the moment while her hair dried. The sweet smell of orchids stayed in her hair every time she took a small whiff. The brown blond exited the kitchen and will a deep sense of disgust of seeing two boys that had gorged themselves with crêpe are now half way fainted but it seems like the static of a fight that needed to go on was still there.

"Hanazono-san! Merry Christmas!"

The energetic brunette pounced on poor Karin while she was in a state of shock from Micchi's random pop out. He twirled a rectangular box wrapped in blue gift wrap with white snowflakes. Karin reached for the box and decided to open it. What was inside was a clear silver choker with a beautiful flower of the daylily picotee lace, it even looked real but it still look extravagant. The daylily was a white flower and on it's petals were a streaking colors of purple including that under that was a light green color. The last detail there was the almost real-looking stamens.

The girl embraced Micchi tightly, the gift was beautiful.

"Thank you! B-but, I couldn't get you a gift or anyone else, too."

"That's alright, I have something else in mind!"

Karin looked at her friend dumbfounded, he pointed up and so she looked. Two strangely formed leaves with grape shaped white seeds tied in a little red ribbon. It was a mistletoe, since Karin never understood that much of Christmas, this of course meant she didn't know the meaning of the special little plant. The girl snapped back into reality. Micchi was instantly jumped kicked by Jin and strangled by Kazune. **("WTF?!" moment xD)**.

Himeka tapped the surprised Karin holding up two bags, "One is from me and the other is from Kazune-kun, they are for you. Merry Christmas, Karin-chan."

Himeka walked away to watch the fight, if only there was popcorn. . .

Karin's malachite eyes felt watery; not from sadness but from happiness. She noticed the feeling of something furry pawing her leg, it was Shi-chan. She bended down to pick up the small kitten being ever so grateful of what she has gained during the time she has been here. Friends was the best of it all. Karin looked back at the bags, it was very awkward that she was receiving a present from her master, strange as it may be, the feeling was great. Her eyes stared at him and she smiled, he's not a bad guy after all.

"Die Michiru!"

Or at least, not in the inside he's bad.

_I should really put on some real clothes on, my hair is getting this shirt too wet._

* * *

**Short? Cut me some slack.**

**I'm tired, sleepy from boring church. And sick from eating cake.  
It's 3:02 AM, how do you think I feel?**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas to all I-I**


	10. Act 10: The Death

**-IMPORTANT MY FANS (lol), READ!-**

**After a long break from typing. I couldn't think much about this fic, I was about to discontinue this. But then I'll feel like a failure. Soo. . . Here is the long awaited chapter. Kazune hasn't spoken at all in the last chapter. I gotta tell you, this will be an emotional chapter (depending if I change a few things I planned out). Will TRY to make long. A little rush, but there is an explanation at the bottom when you finish the chapter!**

**I will try to make this a good chapter. Hopefully, I'll finish in an hour and spell check and then check over it, TWICE, then. Le' post chapter button.**

**-END OF IMPORTANT NOTICE-**

**Mooo, quack, RAWR!**

**I seriously should of posted this a loooong time ago.**

**I am so lonely xD && bored. . .**

**NOTE:**

**Thoughts**

**_Flashbacks_

* * *

_Himeka tapped the surprised Karin holding up two bags, "One is from me and the other is from Kazune-kun, they are for you. Merry Christmas, Karin-chan."_ **

_Himeka walked away to watch the fight, if only there was popcorn. . ._

_Karin's malachite eyes felt watery; not from sadness but from happiness. She noticed the feeling of something furry pawing her leg, it was Shi-chan. She bended down to pick up the small kitten being ever so grateful of what she has gained during the time she has been here. Friends was the best of it all. Karin looked back at the bags, it was very awkward that she was receiving a present from her master, strange as it may be, the feeling was great. Her eyes stared at him and she smiled, he's not a bad guy after all._

_"Die Michiru!"_

_Or at least, not in the inside he's bad._

_I should really put on some real clothes on, my hair is getting this shirt too wet._

* * *

2 : 0 3 A M

* * *

The end of Christmas, the end of the day. What a wonderful time it was. The night was silent as it usually was, small remaining birds asleep in either: inside the of barks of trees or rather in the branches with little bits of leaves still there.There wasn't any strong breeze or anything so they should be just fine. As most people, Karin was sleeping peacefully in her bed with good dreams most people had. Mountains of food or ways to torture people are also consider good dreams to some. Strange, don't you think? As for her little kitten, it looked like a curled up brown fuzz ball. She really didn't have a little bed for it yet, so a pillow with a woven blanket should be good enough. Down stairs, however, was not as graceful but rather depressing.

The two, Kazune and Himeka, were having a very serious conversation, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe the reaction will affect the performance. I am not trying to be selfish-"

"It's alright, I get what you mean. Himeka, you heard what those people said. It needs to be seen, this is why life can sometimes be very cruel. She needs to face it."

"Right. . .At least comfort Karin-chan, what she will see is very heartbreaking. Promise? And, will you make it in time for school?"

"Yeah, yeah. I promise. . .Plus, the time zones are very far apart so it should be mourning right now. I'll make it, just stop worrying."

"Comfort her! Remember!"

The tired blond nodded, his eyes tried and tried to force themselves closed. Only this secret that was kept for now which is actually two days that it hasn't been told. Something that concerned the cheerful girl; Karin. What she will soon see might deprive her of her spirits to who knows how long. With this discussion done, he stomped half angry to her room. He wasn't angry about the situation, just the lack of sleep was killing him. He jerked his hand up, flickering the light switch to the room. The small kitten responded quickly, eying Kazune with each and every move he made.

"Wake up, stupid girl."

"Nooo. . . I still didn't stab Micchi or Jin. . ." It seemed the girl had now a new bad habit, sleep talking and constant moving. Even though this is new of her, she still woke up, looking around the room. The malachite colored eyes looking around the room with her vision partly fuzzy. With a few seconds getting use to things, she finally stared at Kazune with confusion. Why was he awake so early? Why does he look so annoyed? Or mad? Basically, why was he in her room? She started hesitating to ask him because he didn't look like he was in the mood to answer any questions.

"Don't just look at me like an idiot. Get dressed, we're leaving."

"Where?"

"Get. Dressed." Kazune took out a bouquet of white lilies. The sky blue eyes of him looked distant to the flowers, because everyone should know the real meaning of the lilies. Kazune instantly turned away but held the flowers to Karin's reach. Bewildered the brownish-blond felt, so she just took the white flowers.

"So, is this a date?"

The playing cool act was over. Kazune face turned a dark shade of pink, he tilted his head with his eyes wide open, "What the hell? It-it's not. . .How do you even know about this?"

"Micchi."

"Expected much. It's not a d-date. This is the last time I going to tell you, dress up. Then meet me down stairs."

"Yes, master!"

_Someone is being less stubborn, how rare. And a date? She really is an idiot._

_

* * *

_

In a matter of minutes, the two were already in a black vehicle with the engine slowly starting up. The ride was silent as night was too, Karin seemed to be wide awake and of course with her kitten rested on her head. Shi-chan would wake up instantly if anything were to happen to it's loving owner. But of course, nothing like that would _ever_ happen. Karin seemed to be very curious were she was going this late at night and the lilies? What could they ever mean? So many questions, one after the other adding up. She took a small glance at Kazune who still looked annoyed. With the light of the moon it was noticeable he started getting bags under his eyes.

For somebody so strict, it's the first time she ever seen him like this. When she took a peek again she witnessed how much he wanted to close his eyes. He wanted sleep; he** needed** sleep. Karin took the body of the weary boy and laid him down. His head rested on her lap. There was no protest, oddly enough. Kazune face turned pink, really pink. It took a while for them to reach their destination, when Karin looked outside. There was a large body of water with ships of many sizes. A little store was also near that was made for fishing needs or even tools. A large man came out of the car to open the passenger seats and Karin notice it was one of the two same men who help take her away. She gulped, Kazune looked up and sighed in relief. Both of them stepped out of the black car and both took a moment to watch the little waves splash on the wet brown stuff.

The optimism Karin ran into the sand and kicked off her shoes along with her socks and doodle in the tiny minerals called sand. She read in a book that everyone had fun when they played in sand. They made castles, writing, doodles, or even sand angels. Kazune watched from a far distant and chuckles out childish she acted. It was, cute. Very cute.

_I'll let her have her fun. Because this might be the last time she might ever smile._

A boat was closing unto the shore. It was a big as a miniature truck. The bridge was settled down unto the shore, Kazune walked up ahead and Karin sighed as her own little playtime was over. It was rather quite good that it was time to aboard the ship, the sand got colder each minute.

As soon as it was finally running, it was quick, very quick. Karin squinted her eyes and noticed a small area. An island. It looked so familiar.

In the mean time, Kazune only worried how everything will turn out. How everything will be.

Most importantly. . .

_Will she change?  
Will she cry?  
Will she ever be the same?  
And what the hell can I even do? I'm as good as useless.

* * *

_

**(She left Shi-chan on the boat)**

It was just as she thought. It was her home; her real home. Except. Things have changed. In the good way though. The thrash and the soil ground was clean and covered with cement. The poor conditioned houses were actually made of bricks. There was laughter, there was joy. There was no one outside crying near a grave. Small stores were scattered about including food, clothes, books, and even a flower shop.

To make matters better, then were a small clinic.

If she was home, which of these new houses were hers? What to do with she is finally able to see her aunt after so long? Of course there will be waterworks and hugs and yet the matter of her being sold needs to be discussed. That will come later.

Kazune smiled at the sky, the once, forsaken dull skies where now bright and blue. The time zones were diffently different. His blue eyes examined the small houses and noticed one that one was half done-while the other half was made of branches. His body moved by itself as she slowly entered it, Karin of course followed as well. She burst in with energy and ran through one of the new hallways that was added, "AUNTY!"

She slammed open the door and smiled through. Slowly, it became a surprised look, the bouquet she was holding fell to the floor. Candles were lit, flowers surrounded the bed and covers, people crying and holding unto the weak body. Karin's Aunt. Who is slowly having her moments taken away. Kazune walked inside, sitting himself near her.

Karin's aunt gave him a weak, wrinkly smile. She lifted her hand and patted Kazune gently, "Thank you for taking care of her."

"It was my pleasure."

"You knew my health was in danger, didn't you? Nothing could of helped it, especially with all this you made."

"Yes, that's why I didn't refuse your offer. I'm sorry, I cannot do anything, especially during this time."

"You did enough, child. Karin, come."

The tears slipped down through Karin's rosy cheeks, she ran to her aunt's side giving her a warm embrace. As if she will never let go. Her aunt only patted her on the back, hoping she could calm down.

"Karin-chan. . .My, how you've you look so grown up."

"Don't talk! Why didn't you ever tell me anything."

"It's alright. My life has been an enjoyable time. No one can live forever, and my time is already up."

Karin held unto her aunt's hand. It became weaker, paler, colder. Her eyes kept closing and she just stayed with that same smile on her face, "Promise me, you won't cry ever again. I want you to be happy and I'll always be watching you from the heavens above. Always. Kazune, take care of her."

Kazune looked down and nodded at the same time.

"I thank you. Karin, forgive me for whatever I done."

"NO! You never did anything wrong!"

She shook her hand violently, tears kept streaming down. Her aunt wanted to have a little strength just to get up and give her once chance to spend together. Weather it be sitting down near the ocean. Or even a long talk in the living room.

"Bye, Karin-chan. . ."

Her hand was slumped, her eyes closed. She's dead.

Like the corpse she is now.

Karin's only relative that was alive is dead. After all the hardships, after all the laughs, after all the hugs. Time has ended. Life is cruel. And death all over again was just terrible.

She has nobody. Nobody.

Someone that actually loved her is no more.

The world, the life; her life is like a a dark room. No escape. No light. No help.

Loneliness is what embraces her.

Maybe now and forever.

* * *

**I forgot what I was gonna put :/**

**Why it went so quickly? I needed her to see her aunt for the last time so I can pass through with the chapters.**

**I wonder when I will finish this.  
I think I have an idea.  
Now that I have it, it might end pretty soon now!  
Maybe!**

**Please no flames, I'm not in the mood.  
Review and I might update even quicker!**

**Now to work on the other fic 8D**

**Dude, I was listening to a song by Serj Tankian.**

**I cried watching the video. I seriously did.  
AND I NEVER CRY. NEVER.  
And for the past 8 years too.  
I stopped. But it was so sad.  
But I'm good now. No need to worry :D**


	11. Act 11: The Aftermath

**I'm sad.**

**If you ever heard Serj Tankian music such as:  
Empty walls.  
Sky is over.  
The unthinking majority.**

**Or any others, you would say, "HE'S SO AWESOME! Buy why does he look familiar?"**

**It's because he's from the band  
System of a down  
And I love the song Chop suey from them.**

**But did this mean. . . THEY BROKE UP?! DID THEY?!**

**If they did, WHY? I mean I love his solo songs and all but the whole band was cool.**

**Oh well.**

**Here's zee chapter.**

**Sigh. . . Still sad about the fact. . .  
Anwaaayy.  
Tis is gonna be another dramatic chapter and in the hurt/comfort genre :D I am so evil. I'm sorry, but I love drama. Especially when someone is getting hurt in the end. What I can't stand is that I get attached to a character. For instance, L, from death note.  
ToT great, now I remember.  
WHY DID L HAVE TO DIE?!**

**NOTES:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

_"Journal Entries"_

_Letter_

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I forgot to put this in the other chapter. And maybe the one before that. Heh heh, sorry. Well, you know I'm just a girl who has nothing better to do and what makes you think she might actually own this anime? If you did think that I did own. I'm sorry, you are seriously wrong :O**

_**

* * *

**_

**_"Bye, Karin-chan. . ."_**

**_Her hand was slumped, her eyes closed. She's dead._**

**_Like the corpse she is now._**

**_Karin's only relative that was alive is dead. After all the hardships, after all the laughs, after all the hugs. Time has ended. Life is cruel. And death all over again was just terrible._**

**_She has nobody. Nobody._**

**_Someone that actually loved her is no more._**

**_The world, the life; her life is like a a dark room. No escape. No light. No help._**

**_Loneliness is what embraces her._**

**_Maybe now and forever._**

**_

* * *

_**

It was over. Everything was. The blond predicted this, it was true she might of never smiled again. Her malachite had no expression, it as if she was a living zombie. They were darken as well partly dilated from normal. The tears that seemed endless from stopping: stopped. Karin's small kitten was frighten, her loving owner did not laugh after she tried so hard. Shi-chan stared at the blue eyes boy. He said nothing ever since they aboarded the boat. He just sat across form Karin and looked outside. It was a deadly atmosphere. A silence. A remorse silence. Kazune watched her every once in while and yet she never budged an inch. He wanted to sit next to her. To comfort her. To hug her. Or even to make her giggle even if it's only for a moment.

The boat ride was longer than usual. Yet they were getting close coming back home. Kazune felt so ashamed her failed Himeka's expectations. It's definitely going to be a long lecture. _What's worse if she goes to school. Those two idiots she calls friends are going to get worried. Most likely they will question me and I'll have no choice but to answer. Damn this all. It's better she just doesn't go at all. If we didn't have to do that stupid performance this wouldn't be such a big deal!_ Time felt different now, the time zones are once again different. The boat has stopped in it's tracks and they were both back at home.

The brownish blond sat up from her seat, the same expression she had was there. After getting off the boat there was the same car, the same two husky men, the same everything. The men exchanged glances and felt pity for the girl. Both looked back at their little master that was grinding his teeth while looking away. Either way, they both entered the vehicle.

Once again; it was a silent trip.

* * *

6 : 2 2 A M

* * *

An hour before school. An hour left for sleep. And for a certain girl, a lifetime to stay stiff. A lifetime to weep. A lifetime to be alone. Karin started getting dressed early, she placed her white and black ruffled uniform dress. Matching shoes and her regular hair style: Pig tails with olive scrunchies. From one her table cabinets, she opened up her journal and grabbed a pen. 

_"I do not know what is happening to me. Everything is crumbling. I wasn't even there in her time of needs. When she needed me most! I'm a failure, such like an everyday nobody now. Always have been, always will be. The words that form in my mouth can't come out. I want to tell someone how I feel. How I want a hug and whatnot. But nothing is able to come out. Almost as if they are stitched tight. I cannot write anymore for this is all I have to say. I just want to avoid as many people as possible. Rest in peace, Aunty. . .__"_

She closed the old journal, this was the first and last keepsake she had of her aunt. It was her who gave this to Karin: this tattered journal she still uses now. Her eyes pierced at the window, the white flakes where falling. Snow. Again. She did not bother to grab her jacket, not a scarf, nor a glove. She roamed the halls ways for a while and noticed most of the servants were fast asleep. To make sure she wouldn't get caught, she checked Kazune's room. Half way closed and he was also asleep. She lastly checked Himeka's room: also asleep.

Everything was clear. Splendid.

Karin opened the door and walked her way to school. It was cold. Freezing, chilling. The cold wind that was stuck with small pieces of snow swifted through her legs. It was like white-hot knives going through her. Yet, there was no care in the simple temperature. Each step she took, the snow felt deeper. Little flakes stuck to her hair and eyelashes. It started getting hard to breathe. Karin just resumed pushing through her limits.

_I'm not cold, I do not need warmth. . . I do not need anyone; I do not have anyone._

Her malachite looked up, the building of the school was partially covered with snow. It seems no one arrived: no teachers, no students. It is alright, she never even wanted to see anybody. The front doors were unlocked, maybe because only one security guard was right beside the door but asleep. Karin sighed in relief, her body moved and explored the dark school. Since it was snowing it was obvious that the sky will stay gray; how long? Who knows. Which meant the school will be dark and gloomy until the lights are on. The classrooms were of course empty too. Just to waste some time, Karin went inside her classroom, trying to smile. Picturing it was a bright and beautiful day, everyone laughing. She would be with Micchi and Jin in a corner and talk about something absolutely stupid.

Even so, she could not smile; she could not even able to try.

It seemed so. . .painful to smile.

She exited the squared room and made her way all the upstairs. The roof. The door was unlocked as well, it seemed this school doesn't have it all for security. Then again, who would be stupid enough to climb up to the roof? When she opened it and was about to close it. There was something that caught her eye. The door was able to be locked from the outside. _Perfect, nobody will bother me._ Her finger clicked it's way on the lock until it was actually locked. The snow was coming down more than ever but it was for sure certain everybody will still have school. The system isn't that fair anyway.

There it was, the same spot where she cried and told her feelings to Jin. Worrying about her aunt and all. There is nothing else to worry about after all. She is dead. Karin-she is just dead from the inside out. She sat herself down on the snow, her skin was pinkish. Her whole face was pink as well. She still had trouble breathing. Karin slumped her body near the wall. What she didn't know is that she was about to worry someone. Which would be happening right about now.

Down below was a certain ebony haired, blood red eyes, walking to school.

"So sleepy. Why the hell do I wake up so early?" He stretched out his arms and looked up.

"Seems like there will be a blizzard later. Wait, what is that blur?"

He squinted his eyes, all he saw was those green olive scrunchies, "Karin?" Her body fell down on the snow, she was no longer leaning on the fency-like wall, "It is her. What the hell is she doing up there?!"

He dashed right inside the school, running as fast as he could to the top of the school. Paying no mind to the security guard.

* * *

7 : 1 2 A M_

* * *

_

Kazune put the last part of his uniform, he walked to Karin's room. The door was closed and a white piece of paper was located on the sill of the door. In black letters, it said the following:

_You knew all along, didn't you? My aunt was dieing and you didn't bother to tell me. I hate you. Hear me? Hate. You. Do not bother to waste your precious time waking me up. I already left to school. When I come home, whip me or beat me, I will still hate you. _

_-Karin_

"That insolent brat. . . Let her rot in depression for all I care."

The blond put on his coat and went to school himself. Completely forgetting to wake up Himeka.

* * *

_  
Why is this damn door locked?!_

He twist and turned the knob trying to get it opened. It is just a futile attempt. His fist pounded on the metal door. He stared at the window of the door, it was big. It was wide too. Enough for a person to fit. The ebony haired backed up and little then. Ram. The glass shattered, the little crystallites pierced into his skin. His perfect complexion ruined by his own blood stained on his face. The white layer of snow looked like shaved ice cream with fruit juice poured all over. What happened to him was not important. He panickly looked around and saw a body laying on the snow.

Karin's.

As soon as she was found, he ran to her side. She wasn't breathing, her body temperature was dangerously low.

"She has hypothermia. This is bad! She needs to go to the hospital or else she may lose her life! Shit."

Karin could not say anything, she barely said a word. From the little bits she manage to hear. She was surprised, it was none other than Jin himself.

_Well, there goes the peace and quite. Still, that idiot is at least nice. I'm not able to say anything at the moment, but thank you, Jin._

Just at the moment, Jin flicked up his phone and called the ambulance.

Quickly they came and Jin made sure he will go there as soon as he speaks to a certain _someone_.

* * *

7 : 3 1 A M

* * *

The classroom was getting settled in. Some students moaned for the fact it was a school day. Other were just happy to see their friends. The teacher filed her lesson plan for the day, "Okay, students settle-" 

Kazune entered the room and approached his desk. The collar of his uniform was grabbed and it literally chocked him, when his blue eyes looked at the person who grabbed him, he wasn't all that much surprised. He swatted Jin's hand and regained normal breathing,"What's your deal?"

"Don't play innocent, you bastard!"

"For crying out loud. What do you want with me?"

"What did you leave Karin out in the snow?! I found her buried in snow and I called the hospital. If you walk with her everyday, what made today so hard to check on her that she was actually wearing a freaking coat!"

Kazune flinched, his aqua blue eyes widened, "H-hospital. . .?"

"Yes, hospital. It wouldn't be shocking if you were being ass to her."

The blond was getting peeved having to deal with being insulted even though he is actually innocent. Or, partially innocent.

Jin turned and ran to the door, "I don't have to time waste for someone who won't even talk. Unlike you, I actually care!"

The teacher stood from her seat and glared at the ebony haired, "This is not how we are suppose to talk friends, Jin, apolo-"

Jin smirked, "Friends? Ha! As if. Teacher. STAY OUT OF IT! It's none of your concern anyway."

The teacher was stunned and stayed quite.

Kazune looked back at his hands, he could feel it. Little salty tears formed into his eyes. His fist tightened and without second thoughts he followed Jin, while following him through the hallways, Micchi crossed with Kazune.

"Make sure she smiles or I will bother you forever more. Promise me."

Kazune was getting closer to Jin and the blond smiled.

_I promise.

* * *

_

**Dang. . .**

**THANK YOU ALL!  
Like seriously. **

I mean, I got 3000 hits. (and maybe even more)  
You guys rocked if you favored this fic! And put it on alert :D 

**YOU PEOPLE RULE!!!!  
THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL (friendly way)**

**XDDD**

**You guys made my day.**

**Btw, how did you guys like the chapter?  
Psh pawsh, you think this is drama, I got a wonderful idea that will make you want to kill me :DD**

**I'm scared now xD**


	12. Act 12: The Unexpected

**I GOT YOU PEOPLE A PRESENT! A NEW CHAPTER! Yes, I know you feel special, you can all bow down to me now :33  
Just kidding. Now I have to practice being emo so I can make sure my cousin stops f-ing bothering me. Yesh, I'm _that _pissed.  
Speaking of pissed, I need to go use the potty x.x**

**NOTES:**

__

**Flashback**

**DISCLAIMER****: Shiz nits in a can :O I don't know xD Me no own anything, just a rapist that is hiding behind you :3 J/k! xDD**

**Wee woo wee woo wee la la! Idk. . . XDD**

_

* * *

**Kazune looked back at his hands, he could feel it. Little salty tears formed into his eyes. His fist tightened and without second thoughts he followed Jin, while following him through the hallways, Micchi crossed with Kazune.** _

**"Make sure she smiles or I will bother you forever more. Promise me."**

**Kazune was getting closer to Jin and the blond smiled.**

**I promise.

* * *

**

The lights were off, the tv was still on. What has happened, her head spun as the pain was immense. It felt as if it was splitting in two. She needed fresh air, not dinky hospital air. Her trembling hand slowly opened the glass window. It seemed in every patients room there was a path, it mostly resembled those catwalks they showed on the television. The gloomy sky stayed as it was, her malachite eyes were still expressionless. It was abnormal: she saw her aunty giving her warm smiles with her arms spread out wide. Karin climbed out of the window and instead of using the catwalk resembling thing, she walked around the fire escape. It ended and it seemed her Aunt was getting farther from her grasp. It was not until her small, bare feet stood on the thin ledge of the railings on the fre escape. Karin slender arms reached out for her. Trying to grab her like babies do when they tug on their parents clothing.

Her balance was lost but Karin was in her own little world. Before she actually plummeted to the ground which awaited her death. Her hands were grabbed. Jin held unto one and Kazune held unto the other. Karin started squirming out of their grasp since she saw her aunt kept calling her name over and over again until she was very far away. When the two guys finally got her inside the room the blond bit his lip, restraining himself not to scream or get anything to beat Karin with for scaring him half-to-death. The doctor came in rushing with two nurses beside him.

"Is the patient alright? I heard she almost jumped off the fire escape!"

"She's alright. So, how is-" Jin didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"What's her condition? Anything serious?" Kazune said,

The nurses send each other signals that it was time to leave the room. The male doctor rubbed his temples as if he was having a hard time to decipher some Egyptian code. "I'm sorry to say. But it is not looking to well. That little stunt she pulled up from the window was another added to some hallucination she had earlier."

"Earlier?" Both Jin and Kazune asked.

"Yes. That why we had to use anesthesia on her. She wouldn't calm down. Also, Jin, you found her in the snow, right?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Dear lord. From the very cold temperature her body was in shock. Since the patient was not wearing gloves nor a scarf. The nerves inside her fingers sent signals to the brain which triggered an automatic 'shut down' in her body. Which caused one of the cells in her brain to snap creating these fake images. In any case, that will be repaired so do not worry much about it. As for her neck, the snow was surrounding her in that area the most. The cold went past through the skin poures and the vocal cords instantly shut down too. She cannot say anything. She is not able to speak. Maybe forever. I'm sorry, there's nothing else I can do."

The doctor bowed as an apology and took his leave. Jin was stiff in place, everything he just heard was hurtful. He will no longer hear those playful insults, those cheerful laughs. He wanted to cry as this was the first time he worried for someone this much. He muttered about coming back, he hid face and ran to the restroom. Alas, he's not the only one hurt. Kazune looked back at Karin, she was hallucinating again; believing she is catching a butterfly. At least she will get better, or so he hopes. But never again to talk? That's just something coming out of those fantasy movie; plain horror. The question is, even though she can hear, can she somewhat understand?

Only one way to find out.

He sat beside her bed. Karin stopped trying to catch the imaginary butterfly and took a while to stare at him. Kazune took a deep breath in, "So, how are you feeling?"

No response. She titled her head in a confused matter.

"Well. I got kinda worried. Will you be okay?"

Still nothing.

Karin grabbed a coloring book that was left behind in the room. She scribbled something on a blank paper with a blue crayon, it said, "Sorry, I have a little trouble comprehending what you say. I'm ok. Well, not that much."

"I'm just glad you can understand."

She once again scribbled and showed him, "Sorry for the trouble. By the way, I don't hate you. I was just a little moody. Hmm, I wonder if I will ever speak again. It will be great for you, right? You won't have to deal with my voice since you always thought I was annoying :P" **(Since she is talking on a piece of paper. She can include the smiley :D Sorry, I seriously just wanted to add that part, but seriously, SMILEYS ARE AWESOME!)**

Kazune hit the corner of the bed, once again, people assumed wrong enough to get him offeneded, "I did not! If I did, then I would never of have told you that I-I. . .I. . ."

The blue crayon snapped in two and she just tossed it in the trash bin, "Then what to do call it when you whipped my arm. You weren't annoyed but giddy? Psh pawsh. Anyway, out with it. What do you want to say. My head hurts like hell, I don't need you screaming right next to me. :OO"

"I like you, stupid brat!" His face was during into various shades of pink. To make matter worse. Jin was standing in the door way with his mouth wide open.

* * *

**Cliffy!** **What will hapen? How will Jin react? What is Karin going to say? Will Karin get better? Will the play still be held? When will I update? Will I FINALLY get my 3 musketeers bar?!:OOOO**

**All this (or some) will be in the next chapter.  
Which means, this story is soon ending. I think xD**

**Yeah, I made it short. . .  
Hee hee, I didn't feel like adding more was necessary.**

**Some stuff are errors since my damn computer was acting retarded on me o.e**


	13. Act 13: The Affection

**Zee moment you've all been waiting for! But please take your time to read this short Q&A. So you don't have to waste your time flaming me on the review T-T**

**I didn't want to post the chapter. . .  
I was scared. Seriously. When you read this, your all gonna hate me.  
You might say the following.  
Q&A:(Question and answer/Q; are you people :D, A; is the very stupid, me :DDDDD)**

**Q- Why are you scared?  
A- You'll see. . .Just read it. -hides in a fort-  
Q- Oh come on, don't say that. We can never hate you!  
A- I thankies for the pity. But watch when you read it. . .  
Q- What did you put. . .?-takes out a gun-  
A- EEP! I'm gonna die!!!! I'm sorry!  
Q- How could you make the character like that?!(suffer)  
A- Uh, well. . .I like when things get pretty dramatic. Eh heh heh heh. Should I run now?  
Q- Yep. -comes in with a pitchfork and an angry mob-**

**NOTE:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Oh yeah, I wasn't going to update until I got 110 reviews, and I saw I was stuck only until 109, and I was like, "Well, they are suffering with the cliffy, not me :D"  
2 days later. . . 120 xD**

**Zank you, Tera Riska. You rock! And any other reviewer :D**

**Remember, OOC!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Kazune hit the corner of the bed, once again, people assumed wrong enough to get him offended, "I did not! If I did, then I would never of have told you that I-I. . .I. . ."**

**The blue crayon snapped in two and she just tossed it in the trash bin, "Then what to do call it when you whipped my arm. You weren't annoyed but giddy? Psh pawsh. Anyway, out with it. What do you want to say. My head hurts like hell, I don't need you screaming right next to me. :OO"**

**"I like you, stupid brat!" His face was during into various shades of pink. To make matter worse. Jin was standing in the door way with his mouth wide open.**

**

* * *

**

It was silent. The blond covered his mouth with one hand, has he just blurted out the most stupidest thing in the world? To make matters worse, in the type of condition that she's is in, it was a bad time to use 'like' since it has the same meaning of 'love.' What is even more embarrassing was that Jin was present in the room and Kazune knew it was pretty obvious he was also in 'love'. Kazune couldn't look back at the girl straight in the eyes. Karin scribbled again on the coloring book except this time in a red crayon. As soon as she finished what she wrote, a nurse came inside with a wheel chair. It was those every day types too, except comfier. "I hope I'm not disturbing but. . .Hanazono-san, please come with me. We need to do some checkups."

Her face was enlightened to get out of the room. She put a last few things in big letters and force her muscles to sit down on the seat. The nurse held unto the handles and wheeled her out of the room. Jin closed the door and noticed the coloring book and as well as Kazune. In the paper it said, "Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point"

* * *

N i g h t t i m e. . .

* * *

After a long time with the stubborn raven haired boy, just arguing, yelling, and cursing each other out; he left. The blond sat still watching the clock tick each second. Minutes went by slow, hours went even slower. Over and over again, there was the same scene rushing right pass him. Doctors and their fellow nurses rushing patients into the emergency room. The patients he have seen so far that had the most common reason why they were sent to the emergency room was either from: an injury, health, or people who were half-alive from a suicidal attempt. His sky colored eyes gazed around the lobby, relatives crying for who-knows-what. Even though it was quite obvious why would they cry: grief or death. 

Kazune was annoyed; he wish they would shut their mouths. If they live, that's all that matters. Right? The impatient blond went back to see if Karin returned to her room. He stepped in the elevator. His mood became worse with the annoying stops at each floor and the stupid elevator music. D i n g! The arrow on the sleek elevator wall pointed at seven. _Finally_. He rubbed his head, where the hell was her room again? It was Jin who guided him here. Sigh, time to look. Kazune roamed the various hallways. It wasn't until twelve minutes later he found her room, what was kinda funny is that he passed through her room four times without noticing it.

The same doctor that told him what happened to her voice tapped the blonde's shoulder. He titled his head and gave the doctor a cold stare. The doctor flinched but resumed what he was going to say, "Uh, yes. You can take her home if you like. Let her take the blanket too. Right now, she seems to be alright. Those fake images should be gone by tomorrow or the day after wards. I'm just sorry we cannot do anything about her voice. I forgot to mention, she is going to have memory blank outs every now, believing she is a small child. That will also stop by tomorrow as well. We do not what is the true cause but take good care of her."

It was no use it getting an attitude with the workers here, the boy sighed and just nodded. Kazune walked inside the room; the lights were shut off. She was sleeping; she looked like an angel. A very beautiful one. His hand ran through her silky hair. It wasn't in her regular pigtails this time, now her hair was loose.

If _only_ she would keep it that way more often.

For a second, he thought if he should call his drivers. Though, this would be a good opportunity to be alone even if she was sleeping.

Kazune wrapped the blankets around her. He lifted the very light girl onto his back, finally he can go home and not have to share the same air with all these complainers and whiners. It was getting annoying.

As soon as they escaped the prison, well, the hospital, Kazune started walking. He felt tired, it's been such a long day with all that has happened. The good thing about this was that he realized the hospital wasn't to far from his mansion. _Damn. I need some sleep. This brat is always so troublesome, however. I'm just relieved she is OK. I am actually kinda glad she can't talk or else she would of mocked me how I confessed. Ugh! Why the hell did I have to fall for this pretty imbecilic girl? But when she's sleeping, she looks looks so beautiful. . .I am so not making myself feel better. . ._

While he was fighting inside his own little world, he failed to notice he was constantly getting bitten on his left arm. And when he did realize, he just gave her an odd look. Karin also stared at him and giggled as she held this random notebook she got from who-knows-where, on it, it said, "You is a cheese monster!"

"Cheese monster. . .?"

Dot, dot, dot, moment.

Kazune sighed, she just woke up and now she is hallucinating again. He couldn't be harsh since he remembered what the doctor said, ". . .**_she is going to have memory blank outs every now and then, believing she is a small child_**."

"Rawr. . .I'm an evil cheese monster! I'll. . .make you have more. . .calcium?" _I cannot believe I am acting like a freaking dumb ass just for her. This is humiliating!_

She clapped, she was definitely having those blank outs. Karin doesn't remember she is to old for this. She used her right hand to cover one of his eyes and the other hand to play with his cheek. If Kazune didn't feel anything for this girl, he would of so grabbed anything and beat her. _Oww, my cheek._

* * *

Karin fell sleep as soon as her body rested on her bed, Kazune unfolded the blanket and covered her. She must be cold. He was thankful that Himeka left a note informing him that school will start two hours later than usual. Thank the lord. Karin's small kitten licked her master's face and cuddled right next to her pillow. Kazune could of left at anytime but he is repaying her for all the times she took care of him. 

He pulled up and chair, he took two pillows from his room and a blanket then brought it back to Karin's room. Right next to him was cup of brewed coffee so he could try to stay up. His hands lifted the cup near his mouth. The black liquids stench went to his nose; this drink was disgusting; it looked disgusting. The blond took a quick gulp and shivered. It tasted just as horrible. Kazune flicked the light. The room was dark, the only light there was is from the moon, also, it was quiet outside. All you can hear is crickets playing songs to attract mates. He shook his head, how he hated bugs. Those ugly little critters that easily made him faint, including butterflies. Shameful? What do you think?

Kazune looked back at Karin, she wasn't looking too good. She began to sweat, her breathing became deep, as if she was suffocating. He quickly shot up from the seat. When he placed his hand on her head it seemed it was quickly heating up; she had a fever.

He saw one of his servants walk pass the door with a small bucket that she had trouble lifting. Kazune grabbed the bucket from her and left her dumbfounded. Plus, the servant was too afraid to ask him what he needed it for. It was not even any of her business. Anyways. Kazune found a very small squared towel near her desk, he dipped it in fresh cold water and placed it on her head.

It took a while, yet, she stopped the furious panting.

As time quickly flew, it was already midnight. The exhausted blond wanted to sleep. His eyes try to keep themselves shut, Kazune bonked his head every now and then to keep himself from sleeping. His cup was already up to half, his finger circled around the ledge of the mug, how long is this going to keep up? Will he always have to babysit her? If so, how long? All this thinking was getting nowhere but a headache. His half closed, sky-blue eyes started at the sleeping girl. She seemed to be OK. Then again, that's what he thought last time and she ended up with a fever. So far, nothing has happened. Nothing. Yawn. Maybe it is safe to go to sleep. Even if it's just for a moment, just a moment's rest. Just. . .a moments. . .rest. . .

Cough, cough, cough.

His eyes shot open. Now she's chocking. . .How sickly could she get? Maybe she swallowed some dust or something. He lazily got up from his seat, luckily enough there was a clean glass cup right near her bed. He took the cup into his hands, oh how he wanted to shatter it. Grumpiness was definitely kicking in. From the same bucket with it's oh-so clean water, he poured it into the cup. When he force his body to walk, he slowly did near Karin. He lifted her hand up and let her drink up the water.

She coughed a little more, but she was alright once more.

Kazune place the cup on the floor, he was about to seat himself until he felt something tug on his shirt. He turned around, he saw Karin sitting up looking to him with her big, light green, emerald eyes. He sighed, "Yes?"

Karin turned on a lamp next to her and scribbled the following on her notepad, "Mr. Fluffyfluffums-kin, why are you leaving me?"

His eyebrow twitched, "Mr. Fluffyfluffums-kin. . .? What the fu-"

She turned and wrote something else on a new page, "Why are leaving me alone? You said you'll keep me warm with your hugs."

"Get this straight, there is no way in hell am I going to hug you until you sleep."

She started sniffling. Tears formed in her eyes. Soon, she started crying out loud as the child she thinks she is. Kazune covered his ears, he was soon gonna reach his limit. He placed his hand on her mouth and sighed in defeat, "Want a hug. . .Mr. whatever is here. . .." _And wants to kill himself. This is torture!_

Karin pulled him right next to her on the bed. She smiled and snuggled his arm. She didn't notice the blond was going to faint any second from embarrassment. His was face was like a cherry, good thing she couldn't see now that she turned off the lamp and put away her notepad.

Throughout the night nothing else was wrong with her. She slept though out the hours with no interruption. As for Kazune; not even two minutes worth of sleep. His eyes were permanently opened now. His arm was trapped and there was no way he wanted to hear loud idiot crying again.

She held unto him even tighter. What he would do just to be free. The thought of being in the same bed made his heart race. "Damn. I just had to be in love with this stupid-" When he faced the other way, he was stunned to see Karin staring at him with. "-girl. . ."

Silence.

Karin rose up her bed, as doing so, the girl shook her head. Her mouth formed the words that only he knew. Sadly enough, it's not something he wanted to find out. Kazune also got out of the bed and walked to the door, he just laughed, "It's alright. I understand. Just don't overwork yourself. Also, your welcome. By the way, I'm not forcing you or anything, but, if you are going to school today meet me downstairs."

He slammed the door closed. What a fake he was being. A laugh? Then again, it's better not to worry her about the painful feeling he was feeling; like a thousand needles sticking their way to his heart; like a knife being plunged into body; that feeling is: rejection.

Rejection.

Such a painful, ugly word.

_'I'm sorry but I do not want to be in love. To be honest, I do not love you at all. Please do not take it too hard. Anyways, thank you for taking care of me. I really appreciate it.' I guess I made a total fool out of myself. Now those damn words she told me won't stop replaying in my head! Sigh, why didn't I just leave her in that god forsaken village. Without me, she would of never gotten anywhere. . .Cool down, I gotta stay calm._

_

* * *

_

Both made it to school and Karin was asked by everyone was she OK. Kazune smacked his head on his desk and shut his eyes.Even if it's just for a few minutes before class starts, just some shut eye wouldn't hurt. When he was about to close his eyes, a certain brown hair male leaned near his ear, "MOURNING, KAZUNE-KUN!"

The poor tired boy was so startled he fell backwards along with his seat. When his eyes opened, he gave a death glare to the one who woke him up, Micchi.

"I hope you get dragged to the darkest alleyway of this city, get your ass beaten. While half dead, a group of thugs come to you and chain you to a chair, when they are done with your body. . .Dump you in the coldest body of ocean, let your body drift. Then sink. You become shark food and your soul well be sent to the darkest pits of hell."

Micchi nervously laughed, offering to help Kazune up, "Little harsh, don't ya think? Eh heh. . . Did someone have a bad nightmare? No sleep?" Micchi extended out his hand to get him up.

Kazune swatted it away and lifted himself up, "I hope that hand gets cut off."

"Scary!"

"Cry me a river."

"Jin is here! Oh my gosh!"

Kazune and Micchi both stared at Jin on how many girl were already so cooed in the mourning. Kazune just sighed and thought the pathetic playboy was just a huge annoyance to the school and to his life. Micchi walked over to Jin and soon they got into another random conversation. Now with everything some what quiet, Kazune placed his head on the desk to get some sleep. Just as he thought he was going to get some sleep there was someone constantly poking his arm.

As the blond lifted up his head, Karin was crouching down next to him. She had the same rectangular notepad that she was writing on from this mourning, "I'm bored :3"

"Please. . .Please! Leave me alone, I want to sleep. I had enough to deal with you during the night. Especially letting you slide from calling me Mr. Fluffyfluffums-kin."

"XD Fluffy-whatever sounds so gay when it's used on you. How is it my fault? You _choose_ to take care of me. I never asked," was written on the paper.

"Go away, dim wit."

"Be that way! Just when I thought of cheering you up:OOOO Oh lookey, Jin is coming over."

Kazune groaned, he tried to hide his face by covering it with his arms, now it actually looked like he was sleeping. Karin stared at the teen walking near her. Jin slammed his fist on the desk to find out whether or not the blond is napping. How long does he have to wait just for some peace? Ever since he got to school, nobody left him alone. Everyone; they should just shut up. Kazune lifted his head only to the point where only the eyes were seen. His sky blue eyes stared at the intimidating blood-red eyes. Jin then directed his attention to Karin who was still crouched right next to her master, she was having fun drawing flowers and fruits on the note pad.

_Maybe she forgot? Well, it's time to get Blondy here pissed, and time for me to snag a wonderful girlfriend!_

"I, Jin, have something to say!"

Karin wrote down a few words on her notepad again, "And so the idiot speaks. . . " When she showed what she wrote to Kazune, she was satisfied that she made him laugh a bit.

"As you may all know, this is my last day here. I just want to say, thank you all for being so kind to me! I'm sorry to break many hearts but there is one girl that I fell in love with in this class."

Karin payed no attention to what he was saying, she was preoccupied when Kazune decided to draw a few pictures too. As for the rest of the girls in the class, they squealed in delight, some fix their hair and prepared themselves to be called. What a great honer it was to date a star!

"No, a pig is suppose to have a curly tail. . ." Kazune randomly said to one of Karin's drawing.

"I'm in love with the beautiful goddess, Karin!"

"Shade it in pink, no, not red-Wait. What the hell?!" The blond pounded his desk and glared at the ebony haired. A death glare. Jin smirked because everything was going right into plan. Who would ever turn him down? They would never want to lose their chance in being famous.

Jin took Karin's chin, he turned her head into his direction. And then.

He pressed his lips unto hers.

The girls were heart broken. He just kissed her.

Kazune had his mouth wide open, _That son of a. . ._

* * *

**Shoot me. xD  
I deserve it XP**

**So yeah.  
What tis going to happen? Jin kissed her and what about Karin? Ooo, let's see who she picks. Until then, you have to wait and see what happens :D**

**Aren't I just evil? **

**By the way, that one line, "Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point," I'll tell you what it means in the next chapter :D**

**I don't have to time to check it over, sorry for the errors! Darn, such a pain to have siblings!**


	14. Act 14: The Thrown

**Zank you for your reviews :3  
I love you guys! (non-homo way xD)**

**Anyways. I just needed some more idea's to put in here, so yeah, sorry for zee late update. Plus, I kept listening to Serj Tankian- 'Saving us'. I listen to it so many time I got distracted. And I was doing my project. && I was reading Majin Tantei Nougami Nuero at onemanga. . . Sorry, but I love that anime/manga. It's way too funny!**

**Shiz. I just realized I forgot to put the disclaimer for the last chapter. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't fudging own. Meep, I want to poke someone o.e**

**NOTES:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbacks**_

**&& Sorry for the wait with the pause for this. I know that many wanted it :3 I would like to thank myself and my reviewers! XD **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_"No, a pig is suppose to have a curly tail. . ." Kazune randomly said to one of Karin's drawing._**

**_"I'm in love with the beautiful goddess, Karin!"_**

**_"Shade it in pink, no, not red-Wait. What the hell?!" The blond pounded his desk and glared at the ebony haired. A death glare. Jin smirked because everything was going right into plan. Who would ever turn him down? They would never want to lose their chance in being famous._**

**_Jin took Karin's chin, he turned her head into his direction. And then._**

**_He pressed his lips unto hers._**

**_The girls were heart broken. He just kissed her._**

**_Kazune had his mouth wide open, That son of a. . ._**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Everyone fell silent; people that were coming inside the classroom gasped at the moment. Kazune eyebrow twitched, his heart was in flames of full jealousy. If he can grab Jin and play with his death he would of sure as hell done it earlier. What's worse is that she wasn't doing nothing but standing there stiff. He wasn't voyeuristic or anything nasty thing like that, but, was she enjoying getting kissed by him? While the blond was just staring at the kiss he noticed that Jin was going a little too extreme. His hands slid down to her legs and he was leaning her down on a desk. It was noticeable he was exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

Kazune was about to punch his head but the ebony haired just jumped out and yelped. Karin held a **very** sharp pencil in her hand which she used to stab him around the rib cage. Karin grabbed a tissue from the teacher's desk and wiped her mouth from the leftover saliva. Everybody was quiet; so very quite. Karin sat in her desk and with the black marker she wrote, "What an idiot. If any of you girls want him, have him. Ewwy, I need toothpaste. . . :P Micchi, let's go to the fountain."

"But! Class is about to start. . ."

She grabbed the brunette's ear to drag him along with her. The teacher has just entered the room a few seconds after they left; the students stared at the chalkboard, "Class, please meet our new student." _I'm getting a lot of transfers lately. Strange. . ._

* * *

They were sitting a few meters away from the entrance of the exclusive school. Micchi laid his back on the bark of a tree while Karin had her head on his lap. He didn't mind, nor did she. Since they are really good friends. Karin just continued to draw on her notepad while Micchi just stroke her hair. This was the life, quiet tranquility. She tapped his shoulder to inform him she wrote something, "What's with guys these days? They are all becoming idiots." Was written on it. 

"Not all are like that. . ."

She flipped the page, "I meant you too."

"How cruel."

She scribbled it out and wrote something else, "Just kidding. Wanna know something?"

The brunette just nodded, that's when Karin sat up correctly. She rubbed her throat for a few seconds. Judging byher face expression, it looked like she wanted to cough out something.The girlsmiled at him which confused the lad. She was just depressed a few seconds ago, was she not? The brownish-blond set aside the note pad including her markers and crayons. Her hand was held against her throat, "I can actually talk." She murmured, her voice was so low and scratchy.

"You can?! But, what about the snow? Your vocal cords?!"

"It got better somehow. Even though it always hurt." She once again silently said. Karin covered her mouth and she started to cough. It was definitely hard to talk and none the less irritating. Micchi patted her back gently so she can catch a breath. After the sudden choke, she managed to take a deep breath which soothed her coughing.

"Why do you not tell Kazune-kun about this? He would feel so delighted to hear your voice!"

Karin wrote on her notepad, "I have nothing to say to him or Jin. I rather communicate through writing. Micchi, please don't tell anyone."

"Sure, but why not?"

The girl just coughed a little bit more, with her other hand she wrote down more words, "Why would I want to talk to them? Isn't it already good enough that they see me alive? That's all that matters, right?"

Micchi just sighed and let his his friend do whatever she wanted. There was no point in arguing.

* * *

When the two finally return to class, it was a good thing that nobody noticed that they didn't attend class. Plus, they made it just in time for lunch. Karin, who didn't have lunch, nor did she care, sat silently on the roof of the school. The temperature was normal and sunny and the left over snow melted. Oh well, there goes the white wonderland. How much time was spent after she gotten over her Aunt's death? Even thinking about her didn't saddened the girl; all that mattered as that she was watching her while living happily under the protection of God. Karin hugged her knees, she felt guilty about the whole situation. That she could talk but didn't tell no one anything. 

But it really hurts to talk.

That's the same as not talking at all? Right?

She heard footsteps coming up, so she hid on opposite side of the doorway, there was a familiar voice and a unfamiliar voice. Kazune and some girl, perhaps. Whatever they were talking about, he seemed to be happy about it. Karin was curious how cheerful he was for the very first time; she could never make him laugh like that. He saw them both leaning on the fenced area, smiling and talking to each other. Right beside him was a beautiful girl; her hair was a luscious color of black, her hair was swifted to the left side with a yellow barrette with little crystals attached to the middle. Her eyes were also amazing, just the tone and color was beautiful but rare, her eyes were a light orange color. The girl wore the uniform which made her look absolutely cute! Only two things were fishy about her; for one, when she spoke it didn't sound like Japanese was her natural language. Second: her aura, just everything about her seemed. . .wrong. As if Karin was going to regret that this girl transferred here to going near her master.

"What else do you eat?"

"We eat mostly everything. One of my favorite foods are papusa. With a glass cup of horchata!"

"It sounds so strange. Then again, our food might sound strange too."

"Well Kazune-kun, if you want. I'll tell you something in Spanish."

"Sure."

She whispered to his ear, "¿Usted está enamorado de una muchacha en nuestra clase?"

Kazune couldn't understand what she meant, but the way it sounded made him laugh, "What does that mean?"

"Le diré cuando el tiempo es correcto. Which means; I'll tell you when the time is right."

Karin also giggled silently how she said things, however, she felt her heart ache. Just watching them made her feel very depressed. Oh no, they were coming this way around! Karin crawled her way to the other side, it was rude of her to eavesdrop anyway. She mange to open the door, crawling inside.

* * *

4 m i n u t e s u n t i l d i s m i s s a l

* * *

"Because most of our main characters were absent and others got sick. The whole play is cancel. Sorry, everyone." 

Miyon sat back to her seat and sulked. Yes, everything was canceled. Plus, since she doesn't know the real story that Karin has 'lost' her voice, it was another reason to cancel it. Not many took it all that bad, others top priority was their young star singer, Jin. Some of them presented gifts such as, trinkets, candy, food, and girl's even gave him their own photos. So he always remember them. By two days, he wouldn't even recognize him. That's the sad truth.

After the bell rang, everyone left except Karin and the ebony-haired. She stayed behind because, even though she disliked Jin for all hedid after that one kiss, she still considered him a great friend. Nothing like that would ever change. The girl did not know why he stayed behind, but he sat in his chair and slowly consumed some of the candies. Instead of smiling in delight for getting such yummy treats, he looked depressed after each one he took, as if wanted to stop and just throw all the goods he received on the floor. Karin sighed silently, she took her seat and scooted right beside him with her notepad in hand.

His scarlet eyes stared at her malachite eyes, his face slowly got red just being beside the brownish-blond girl. He did just have a taste of rejection not too long ago. "Want some?" He asked kindly, opening a few more of the treats.

As an answer, he just saw her simply nod. They both ate in silence, well, at least he wouldn't have to throw out the leftovers. He unwrapped a handmade, chocolate cake. Layered on top was chocolate frosting and bits of cookies surrounding the coated layer. Conveniently, placed near the cake, was a small plastic knife. There was no plates so there was no choice to eatexcept withhis own two hands. He picked the knife, cutting out two slices. The inner part look so moist and tasty, the filling was also made of delciouschocolate.

The girl ate hers slowly; it was indeed yummy. She smiled at every bite she took, she peered over and he seemed more in the mood than he recently was. She noticed a small size amount of frosting that was on the right side of his cheek. Tempting. Karin stood a little up from her seat.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick. I just need to get my--"

The blond boy froze in the entrance of the room, his blue eyes intensified seeing the sight of Karin licking Jin's cheek. Karin sat down and didn't even notice him near the entrance. She was only smiling, resuming eating the yummy cake. Jin, on the other hand, did notice, just looking at the expression made him smirk. Kazune stomped his way to Karin's and grabbed her arm tightly. She squeezed her cake from the sudden grasp, she looked up and felt a deathly aura coming from her master. He dragged her with him while she was still eating the cake.

Jin sighed and didn't even have the energy to argue, he looked at her seat and noticed her notepad was left behind, it had a little arrow pointing right with black letter: TURN THE PAGE. He flipped over the page a smiled, on it it said, "Bye Jin, thanks for being my friend. Thanks for being there for me. I wrote this because I was about cry any moment for now because your leaving. To be honest, I do not ever want you to leave. Then again, I don't have to worry. It's not like I won't ever see you again. I'll make sure to watch you on TV. Until then, take care you stupid skirt chaser:p"

"Thank you, Karin. I'll make sure to see you soon."

* * *

"Kazune-kun? Where are you going?" Karin was still eating her cake while being dragged, she stared at the girl following them. It was the same one from this mourning. 

"Sorry, Sara. I have a little business to take care of."

_So her name is Sara? I see . . ._

* * *

The path was different; everything was different. The atmosphere was even different. Karin finished off her cake, her instincts told her something was bound to go wrong. Something most unlucky. She followed suit which she still had no choice since she was **still** being dragged. They went through a narrow opening between two building's, an alleyway? The stench was horrific; it was like a rat died and never decayed.The girlwas finally let go and she examined her wrist. It had red marks which proved he was holding on tight. He pushed her,in which she landed in smelly bags of old garbage. She looked up innocently at him. Did he snap? 

"Brat. I'm not giving you a home for a stupid girl like you any longer. I'm leaving you here, you are to stay away from me and Himeka. I don't care what happens to you anymore."

He took a medium sized wad of money, throwing it at her face, "Just to make sure you won't come near me. Wretch."

That was it. He left her there, he was as good as serious. The girl just looked and the money and sulked. Those words, those eyes. They did not match for some reason. His words were lies but they hurt. When she looked into his sky-blue eyes, they cried out that something has happened.

Karin hasgot what she wanted.To befreed. What now though? She had no home and she was lost since she took a different path thatshe never took before.

Furthermore, it was getting chilly.

* * *

Sara smiled at the girl that was still sitting on the garbage, "That stupid little loser. When I want something, I get it. This time, I wanted to take him from you." 

Her lips pressed upon a small bottle-the same size as a nail polish bottle. It was yellow, the liquid inside was as clear as water, "Who said I could never make the perfect drug? Shit, madre iba a hacer las alubias esta noche. . ."

* * *

2 d a y s l a t e r

* * *

She awaited patiently in the same spot, waiting for him to come, even though she knew he wouldn't be coming. Maybe forever. If she knew where Micchi lived, she could of visited him and asked to stay. Sadly enough, she had no clue where he lived. Jin wasn't any good because he must be long gone. Himeka, hell, what was the chance of even seeing her? Karin stood up from the garbage and looked at her surrounding after exiting the alley way. Yep, it was true, she had no clue where she was. 

People around her looked at her strangely, she was filthy; her uniform was covered in stains and some grease that was covered on the bags. With her money, she able to afford a room in a hotel for maybe, three to four days? Plus food service would leave her with-nothing. . .It was just a better idea to to rent a room or something. _Please, God, deliver me to protection. I do not care what kind!_

Karin roamed the streets hungry. She barely ate which took a downfall in the situation, just as she took a few steps forward. She stopped, felt light-headed, then, collapsed.

"Hey, look at this, Boss."

"What cute girl, let's take her. She'll be one of us."

"Are sure? She is just a girl. . ."

"Shut the fuck up. I'm. In. Charge. Let's go, someone carry her carefully. It's about time we went back home anyways. By the way, anyone can take out their gun and threaten someone to get food for all of us?"

"I'll go. I wanna kill some time, Boss."

The kind of protection she was about to get was far from what she was thinking. And something she would of never expected. Who knows, maybe it will turn out good. Just maybe. . .

* * *

**Ooo, who can these people be?  
I thought of using a OC to juice up some things. Yeah, I made her Hispanic. Just like I am:DD  
Know, we are _so_ not like that, we don't make drugs like that, or so I've been told ..**

**_What some of these words mean_:**  
**Papsua- It's a handmade tortilla made from corn flour.  
horchata-** **A DELICIOUS drink made from cocoa and sesame seeds.**

**_Phrases_:  
"¿Usted está enamorado de una muchacha en nuestra clase?"  
What it means;  
Are you in love with a girl in our class?**

". . .**madre iba a hacer las alubias esta noche. . ."  
What it means;  
Mother was going to make beans tonight.**

**Oh my gosh. I didn't go to school today because of this stupid fever. Ugh! I feel dizzy now x.x**


	15. Act 15: The Protected

**Got you guys 15 now!  
That took hecka long!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm eating Hershey's, Yum yum. XD Don't own. **

**NOTES:**

_Thoughts_

_**Flashbackes**_

**By the way, there's gonna be a lot of cursing xD Just warning you now.**

**To me, this is a sucky chapter. I was actually going to let this fic DIE OUT on it's own. But, a lot of people wanted me to update and I felt ashamed.  
COOL! I'm posting this today, plus another chapter on my other story. Now, if I can make my other fic (Her life, his change) updated today. . .That's, three chapters posted and one new story made! Which you guys probably won't look at xD It's not a Kamichama Karin fic.**

**Enough of my rambling. ON WITH THE FIC!**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_**Karin roamed the streets hungry. She barely ate which took a downfall in the situation, just as she took a few steps forward. She stopped, felt light-headed, then, collapsed.**_

_**"Hey, look at this, Boss."**_

_**"What cute girl, let's take her. She'll be one of us."**_

_**"Are sure? She is just a girl. . ."**_

_**"Shut the fuck up. I'm. In. Charge. Let's go, someone carry her carefully. It's about time we went back home anyways. By the way, anyone can take out their gun and threaten someone to get food for all of us?"**_

_**"I'll go. I wanna kill some time, Boss."**_

_**The kind of protection she was about to get was far from what she was thinking. And something she would of never expected. Who knows, maybe it will turn out good. Just maybe. . .**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"You idiot! Who the hell puts melted cheese with non-cooked rice?! Are ya trying to get yourself killed?"

"Listen here, you try to cook! Oh wait, it will just come out like poison!"

"You wanna die, you bastard?"

"Bring it."

"Both of you, shut your traps! God damn, you two are acting like children."

"Sorry, boss. . ."

Karin eyes were slowly opening, her heart raced to hear voices of strangers, including not the friendly types. Has she been kidnapped? No, can't be. The girl shot up and looked at her clothes - she was still wearing her uniform. Thank goodness, nothing happened. Her malachite eyes stared at her surroundings, wherever she was, it was a clean yet dirty at the same time. The wall red paint were peeling off, some cobwebs were around the corner of the roof. Then she saw three men; one staring at her with great delight. Where in the world. . .is she? The brownish blond jumped off the bed, it was nice and also soft, but it wasn't hers to begin with. She then noticed one was having trouble cooking, she would of loved to help, but it was just too scary to even go near them.

"Lookey here, the Princess has awoken." The tallest one said.

"Do you think she can cook?" Asked the one trying to make food.

"Even if she can't, I bet she can make better food than uncooked rice." The medium one said last.

"Go downstairs and relax, you damn babies."

The two near the tallest one sighed, they had a little argument while walking together and soon they exited out of the room. The man crouched down beside her, he ruffled her head, messing her hair up, "Princess, what's your name?"

"K-karin."

"No need to be scared, Karin. Then again, I wouldn't blame you. We do look scary, don't we? It's quite alright. We won't hurt you. My name is Yuu."

". . ."

"Still scared, ey? I understand. Let me ask you one thing though, what's a little lady like you doing out in the streets?"

Karin searched around, there was a pen on the floor but no paper or notebook to write with. Instead, she just grabbed a piece of paper towel and wrote, "Sorry, but it's hard to talk. Something happen to my vocal cords."

"Voice problems? Say no more lad. KENTA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Karin covered her ears, this guy may look gentle but he was really loud. She saw a man with very baggy clothes walk inside the kitchen with a little bottle, it seemed that he knew what this guy wanted. Preferly, the 'boss.' He tossed the bottle over to him, Yuu just opened it, and placed it into Karin's hand, "Drink it. It may taste nasty but it will help. No, there's isn't any bad stuff, no need to worry."

Even though she just met him, she felt like she could trust him. She chugged down the liquid which left a bitter taste in her throat, at first she felt like she couldn't breathe, then, her throat no longer hurt; it felt clear. "I feel better. . ."

"Good to hear, lass. See, we are not here to hurt you. Now, Princess, why where you on the streets?"

As much as she wanted to avoid that question, she had no other choice but to answer. It was the least she could do after clearing up her throat problem, "I was abandon. Some who took me in - took care of me - said he loved me; just threw me away. I waited two days while I slept on garbage bags. That's when I tried to find a place to live but I suddenly fell unconscious."

She waited to here Yuu's response, but it was nothing but a long silence. She heard a 'click,' when she looked up, he was holding a rifle in his hands with a deadly aura, "Tell me his name, it's time I went hunting."

_So incredibly straight forward. How scary._

"Oh, no, that's all behind me. I should be taking my leave, I wouldn't want to burden anyone."

"Princess, we want you to stay. You do not burden us. Won't you please stay?"

As much as Karin wanted to stay, she was about to refuse until a huge gang of thugs enter the room. They all dressed a like; baggy clothes, weapons in pocket, and a hat covering most of their face. "Please stay." They all bowed, they were like brothers and sisters (there were barely any females), never wanting to separate. Karin teared for a second and she nodded, it was official - she was going to stay. Now, she had a large family that wanted her. It was almost like the love she received from her aunt.

"By the way, Princess, can you make us food?"

_I thought they would of had another reason for wanting me to stay. Oh well. Who cares?_

"Sure!"

* * *

"You did **_what_**?!"

"You heard me, Himeka. If you don't mind, I have a date with Sara, stop bugging me about that stupid girl. She is of no further use."

"How could you be so cold hearted?! I want you to find her, NOW!"

"Tomorrow. Bye."

Kazune left the house and Himeka rubbed her temples. It was unlike him to act so cruel, what's worse is that she lost her friend because of him. Himeka clasped her hands together, hoping Karin isn't feeling depressed or is trapped and or kidnapped somewhere and doing something horrible against her own will.

* * *

"Oh my f-ing god. This is like food from the heaven's."

Karin sat at the end of the table, smiling at everyone who was eating the food. Seems as though they never had real food made, none the less eaten good food. The food slowly decreased and some more people came in, there was barely enough ingredients so it was time she went out to buy some food. She checked her pocket and still found the wad that was given to her. Nobody noticed her walking out except Yuu - who left the table while the other guys continue to drink wine.

It was almost sundown, what she just remembered is that she didn't know where she was. Might as well look around. When she gets back, scratch that, if she gets back without getting lost, she would want a bath. This is day three after all. She entered a central town and went inside a small food store. By the time she came out, she was holding so many bags that she couldn't carry them all. They were just to heavy.

"Eww. By now I thought you would of rot away, I was wrong. How sad."

That voice.

She looked up and saw her former master and her; Sara. Karin glared at the girl because she laughed seeing her pitful state. The blond yanked her messy pigtail. She wanted to tell him to stop but the words wouldn't come out. The tears streamed down her cheeks; she had no one to help her.

"You little mother fucker. I suggest you let her go before I shoot that lil' head of yours head. I ain't lying, boy. I could sell your organs even if I wanted to. That includes your slutty girlfriend that cha got." Karin opened her watery eyes, Yuu was pointing a gun on the back of Kazune's head. She wanted to see the sky-blue eyes boy's expression, it was of course; shocked. He let go of her hair and growled. At that, the blond gave one last glare to Karin and left with Sara.

"Princess, you ok?"

"Yeah. Can you do me three favors?"

"Sure, princess. What is it?" Yuu placed his gun back in his jacket.

"First, can you take these bags back? I have to do something."

Yuu seemed to press a button that was hidden in his watch, from a dark corner, a man appeared with a cigarette in his mouth, "What?"

"Take the bags."

"Yes, boss."

He came and go so quickly. "What else do ya need?"

". . .Second, can you distract that girl? I wanna talk to him. The guy."

"Princess, that guy wanted to harm you. Who is he?"

"He's the one who left me in the streets."

Yuu toke out a much larger gun, "I'm going hunting. . ."

"No! Please, don't! Three; when I come back, I want you to tell me who exactly you and the others are."

"I. . .understand. I'll get that girl right away."

Karin smiled at him for not refusing any longer. The blond saw Yuu dash at full speed, faster than anyone he has ever seen run, took Sara and said a few words to Kazune. It didn't seem he was to happy with it, then he walk to a corner. Karin gulped and followed him. This might be the only time to get some answers._ It's now or never. _The girl ran after him, he went through various ways, like he's trying to confuse her by going trhough various paths. By the time she caught up to him, she jumped on his back, plummeting him against the floor, "Stay still!"

Kazune pushed her off his back and dusted of his clothes, "What do you want with me, you filthy girl."

"Just answer me this. Why, why did you suddenly throw me out?"

"Cause I felt like it."

"That's it? Because you felt like it? That's your response?!"

"Do I have to repeat it?"

"Then, if you wanted to throw me away, then why did you bother to tell me you loved me?"

"Regret it. It was fake. All fake. Now if you don't mind, I have to find Sara, someone I actually love."

"Oh, how sweet! I love you too!" Sara randomly came out of nowhere and hugged the blond. He smiled at her, that's when he actually crossed the line. He was having a make out session right before her eyes. Karin had her mouth wide open as her knees drop to the floor, just watching this is painful. Her eyes were covered by a hand, a rough but gentle hand. There was a gunshot but she only heard Sara scream. When Karin saw between the person's finger. She happened to notice Sara's leg bloody with a small hole; her leg was shot, "Sorry to rain on your parade. Did I hurt you, bitch? My bad, my hand slipped. Let's go Princess, you don't have to see this."

It was Yuu. He piggy-backed Karin and pushed in between the two. By the time they were far from sight, Kazune rubbed his head, _Did she-just talk? Karin. . ._

"Kazune-kun! My leg!"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Sara. Your girlfriend."

"I don't even know you."

* * *

"Princess, you ok? If you want, I can send out a squad to kill them."

"Nah, it's not worth it. Tell me, who in the world are you people?"

"There's no point in hiding the truth. As you can see, we are not afraid to kill anyone; or anything for that matter. Princess, you have heard of gangs. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"That's exactly who we are. Kinda obvious though. A reckless group - a group of murderous gangs."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Crappy chapter to me. You have no idea how many mistakes I found. I even feel ashamed! Well.**

**Review. No flames. It will lower my mood on this chapter. . .**

**Sigh. . .**

**:l**

**Sorry for any mistakes you find.**


	16. Act 16: The Hope

**Danng. How long was it since I updated? Man. I was seriously the last time when I felt like giving up this fic. I'm still thinking of it. . .Honestly, I couldn't cuz I'm afraid what my reviewers would do to me :x**

**As much as I wanted _not_ to update. Here it is, a new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: :l You know the drill.**

**You should already know the notes.**

**This and the next chapter are _short_!**

**ALSO! READ THE VERY _VERY VERY_ IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END OF FIC!  
Enjoy.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**_"There's no point in hiding the truth. As you can see, we are not afraid to kill anyone; or anything for that matter. Princess, you have heard of gangs. Am I right?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"That's exactly who we are. Kinda obvious though. A reckless group - a group of murderous gangs."_**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_N e x t D a y_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_It was nice hanging around with them. I could of never felt anymore at home, but I believe it's about time I started packing. Even though I don't have anything with me. Sure, I may be wanted by them. . .Only them. Yuu took it pretty hard when I told him I planning on leaving. He was really kind to give me money - more than I actually needed._

The foamy substance traced down to her toes, the soap bubbles were constantly popped throughout the time she has been thinking of what to do. Her thoughts were only clouded with negativity of what to do with her life. So far her plan was: use the portion of the money she received to buy a train ticket to somewhere far off. Anywhere; this 'hometown' was never for beings like her. _I just don't belong here. I never did and never will. _In this type of rough time—back in the village before this life with all these trouble started—she would sit right next to her Aunt. The girl just sat sat there for hours; watching and observing her Aunt stitching up sea kelp's to skirts. Karin never grew bored, every now and then a conversation would be brought up—a conversation of life.

Life.

One day, her loving Aunt did mention that she was going to live a new life sooner or later.

"Time to start anew."

Karin washed off the soap lingering on her body with the warm, rushing water. Yuu was kind enough to buy her new clothes instead of her old, tardy and dirty clothes she was wearing a while ago. Her new apparel wear was simple: a slightly over sized gray camo pants that went along with her gray top and black corset. As a gift from one of the members, they threw her in with a pair of brand new shoes (mostly for guys), the material was leather overall it being a sneaker including a gray strip running down the sides of the sneaker.

Yuu's last gift was a simple bag in black with the gang's insignia that the police wouldn't even know but would fear off most people. When the girl finished refreshing herself after such a long time without bathing, Karin exit the bathroom. Her eyes widened when everyone was gathered in the one room; the living room. Some were sniffling, others were crying. _People sure do get emotional now a days. . ._ Karin approached the head boss who eyes were practically red and puffy from so much crying. All this time the girl was stuck inside the bathroom, Yuu must of been crying the most.

"I guess your leaving, huh, Princess?"

"Yuu. . ."

"No, it's alright. I'm just sobbing cause you reminded me so much of my lil' girl I had before another gang killed her. That's why I was so overprotective."

Karin gave a tight hug to the older man who didn't hold back to embrace back. Before Karin was making her leave, she prepared food of all sorts, some that will last for weeks. She cooked the entire day until it reached seven, she needed to buy her train ticket and get on the train on time. As a final memory to commemorate this final day, all gathered and took a picture. Since it was the instant types, Karin placed the picture in her bag. "Thanks everyone. For everything."

The pigtailed walked out door, waving everyone a farewell.

"Visit anytime you want, Prin—Karin!"

"I will, Yuu, everyone! Bye!"

As the girl was out of sight, she began to sob. The sobs turned into tears. Those tears came out as cries. When she got a hold of herself, she wiped those tears away with her gray sleeve, leaving behind traces of mucus. The emerald eyed girl walked to the counter where she read all train detonations.

"Nagoya; full trip. Seems nice?" Karin looked around, with luck, she found a large clock '7:21 PM' in vibrant green numerals. "Well, seems like my trip isn't here until the next twenty-seven minutes."

_I'm surprised that I found a train station so quickly._

As soon as Karin opened her bag, she found more money inside then there was last time which caused her eyebrow and mouth to twitch at the surprise. _Yuu was a little **too** worried. _Placing back the wad in her bag, she got her ticket in the very front row since she was able to afford that much at such a low cost. Karin sat down in one of the benches, watching her legs swing back and fourth constantly while her mind wonder somewhere else.

_Good bye. I cannot believe I'm leaving this town. Leaving Master. . .leaving Himeka. . .leaving Micchi. . .leaving Jin. . .leaving Shi-chan. . .leaving everyone.  
_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Good to see you too, Blondie. I'm sorry to tell ya this, well, actually I'm not, but Princess is not here. She went to the train station. Her trip should be coming soon. Sad, ain't it?" Yuu smirked deviously at the little punk standing before him, or Kazune. Himeka was by his side and was just as scared as the frighten kitten she held in her arms.

Since Yuu wasn't going to explain any further details, Kazune just kept running. The strain station is where she was.  
Himeka followed close behind and now was just as worried that Karin might of already left.

_Karin, please, please don't tell me you're already gone. You can't go!  
You just can't!_  
_If you leave, I'll just turn back to the way I was. I need you! I need you Karin. . .  
Oh hell! Why would you leave when I already fell in love with you so damn much!_

The blond's mind fluttered colorful curses. With every strength he had left, with all this stamina he using, hopefully, just hopefully, he could make it in time before the only girl that manage to open his cold heart would leave.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Trust me. I will update everything now. I worked on this chapter, I will post _Infinite Martyr_'s new chapter tomorrow or the day after. And_ Just right_. Please review every single one of them when they are posted so I can get my spirit back together, especially for this fic!**

**:3**

**POLL: EVERYONE MUST REPLY TO THIS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER! (which is now the last chapter)**

**Sooo. It's your choice to what ending you want! You know me, your probably gonna find me or something and burn me alive if I make it sad -**

**Happy ending?**

**Oooor!**

**Sad ending?**

**Please tell me on your review :3 By the way, if it turns out I need to be the tie breaker, I am so picking SAD ENDING! I love em' :D**

**Pick wisely, good people O.o**


	17. Act 17: The End

**Last chapter folks!  
It's finally finishing. And at last too. . .**

**Well. Thanks for everyone that decided the ending. I'm not telling you what won. Your probably gonna hate me all. Oops. I just revealed the hint :x**

**DISCLAIMER:SCREW THIS! I ALWAYS HATED THIS LITTLE THING OF TORTURE! STOP MOCKING ME! . . . :D  
**

**You should already know the notes.**

**Chapter is _short_!  
Enjoy.**

**-hides under blankets-**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_A Little Piece Of Life_

--

--

**Final Act**

--

--

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**As soon as Karin opened her bag, she found more money inside then there was last time which caused her eyebrow and mouth to twitch at the surprise. Yuu was a little too worried. Placing back the wad in her bag, she got her ticket in the very front row since she was able to afford that much at such a low cost. Karin sat down in one of the benches, watching her legs swing back and fourth constantly while her mind wonder somewhere else.**

**_Good bye. I cannot believe I'm leaving this town. Leaving Master. . .leaving Himeka. . .leaving Micchi. . .leaving Jin. . .leaving Shi-chan. . .leaving everyone._**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

While the minutes quickly flew, her eyes gave an expressionless, stern look. The clock—only seven minutes until it comes. There was a possibility there might be a delay but it wasn't for certain since she could already hear it coming closer besides the reason it was far away for the moment. Her blank eyes looked around the people, some looked so happy surrounded by their friends while other just looked rather bored from waiting so long. Again she looked at the clock: '7:41 PM'. Not one other minute passed the whole time she observed the crowd around her. To pass a little bit of the time, Karin walked to a little stand near the corner of the tracks where she just purchased a single vanilla popsicle that they were selling.

Karin sat down back on the bench where she sucked on the sweet delight that at least made her smile. As she licked on, she fiddled with her fingers. As she played, her arm grew ticklish. Her delicate hand pulled on her sleeve to scratch the certain area. She smiled when she noticed a long scar on her arm, it was no longer ugly and gruesome as before, just faded. Honestly, she didn't even know why she smiled to that, reflex? Probably. When Karin no longer felt the irritation, she pulled up her sleeve again. All that was left to do was wait. _I guess he's going to find my journal sooner or later. Too bad I could not bring it along with me._

_"Karin, when you grow up, no doubt you will face obstacles. You will learn how to survive in the primitive world. When you want to cry, don't bottle it up but cry."_

Those words—that came from her Aunt—played in her head for some reason but she shook it off.

**"****The train to Nagoya will arrive in two minutes. I repeat, the train to Nagoya will arrive in two minutes."**

The pigtailed girl gripped her bag tightly, in just two minutes everything she had will be gone. Friends—everything. In her mind, she listed everything she done. All the good things. All the good times Karin had with everyone. From day one all the way to now.

**"The train to Nagoya will shortly arrive in eighteen seconds. I repeat, the train to Nagoya will arrive in eighteen seconds."**

18. . .17. . .16. . .15. . .

The girl stood up from the bench and stood behind the line. From far off, she could see a bright light at the end of the tunnel coming and turning brighter.

14. . .13. . .12. . .11. . .

She took one long sigh. When there was nothing left of her ice cream bar, she tossed the stick behind, not caring where it was going to land.

10. . . 9. . .8. . .7. . .

_"You will soon grow up into a bright, young lady with a good future ahead of you, Karin, besides any sadness that comes your way-"_

6. . .5. . .4. . .

The stick hit a certain blonde's head, he looked around for the perpetrator and noticed the girl waiting near the edge of the tracks.

3. . .2. . .

The train came and every single passenger squeezed in, Karin decided she would be the last of them all since her seat was in front after all. Basically, it didn't matter when she went in.

"Wait, Karin!"

At first the girl was startled to hear her name being called but didn't bother to look to who said it. The dirty blond went inside and took her seat in the front row.

1. . .0. . .

The loud engine began moving at slow speed, she held herself from crying. Now, only now can she turn back. Tell the engineer to stop but Karin did not move. Her emerald eyes looked out the window where she almost jumped back to see Himeka trying to attract her attention. Her finger pointed to the back of the train. A last message? A cry not to go? What? The girl sprang up from her seat and when further to the back of the moving machine. Surprisingly, nobody stopped her and let her leave out of her own free will.

When Karin reach the track or holder, she gripped the handles of the corridor. Since the the waiting line was long and the train was still going slow, she could see Himeka saying something that Karin couldn't decipher. Her desperate attempt made Karin smile as she just waved and bit her bottom lip, trying not to burst out in tears. _Even Shi-chan is with her. . . How nice._

"Hey, idiot!"

Karin turned, tilting her head to the side as she saw the blond was still running. _He's back to normal? How? When?_

"Why are you leaving so suddenly without my damn permission!"

She didn't answer. What can she say? It was such an awkward moment.

"Answer, you damn girl!"

"You threw me out! What else could I do?"

"I was toxicated by some stranger!"

No comment.

"Why would you leave when I fell in love you, Karin."

She gasped, it was an unexpected thing to hear from him, she denied him once before. She could do it again but her heart sank. _And I think I fell in love with you too but just was too afraid to admit it._

Before she could say anything, the train went on full speed. Karin just committed a grave mistake, she could not return until she felt ready. Karin went all the way back to her seat where she got a final look at Himeka and Kazune until rode for them was over. Karin gave one last smile and waved. She simply just waved.

_"-because everything is a little piece of life."_

"I'll come back to them, to _him_, one day. . .One day. . ."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Fin! I liked the ending .-.  
Some might be pissed, but, it's not all my fault, the poll was decided. People chose sad. :D**

**Finally this is over. I can't believe I finished it.  
Well, review with no flames of tears. I almost felt sad too when I wrote this.**

**Now I gotta write a chapter for _Infinite Martyr_. And please review _Just right_! :3  
Make me happy (with reviews and cookies) and I will certainly make you happier. That sounded weird. . . XD**

**Anyway. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing this fic. I can't thank you enough. Please support me if I come out with another fic. Okies? XD**


	18. Act 18: The Remembrance

**_a/n_**: **Ugh. I'm going to Nevada for vaction. . . I'm happy and all but the only problem is. . .I don't think my family has a computer. Which means. RARE updates (if they DON'T have computer) and vise versa. I only got till July 7th and then I'm gone. . .For one whole damn month XD You know what breaks my heart the most, no more _Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro_ reading for me. And it was getting so damn good. I'm gonna miss reading the manga. And also. . .also. . .-cries unctrollably- NO YAOI FOR ONE MONTH! Dude, when you get hooked onto that it's like drugs O.o You just can't stop reading/watching. . .I need my freakin' yaoi man. . ._Junjou Romantica_ and _Monochrome factor_ will be no more. . .OH GAWD! NO ANIME! I mean, I can last, but I need it at least 2/3 times a month. . .Anyway. Aside from my babling, here is an epilouge that I seriously _forced_ myself to write. I even slapped my own head to keep thinking. Well, thanks for your votes! Aprricate em'. LOL. Only one person voted to keep it the same. I even agree with the person.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy. Or die.**

**xD Lol. Long a/n.**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_A Little Piece Of Life_

--

--

**Epilouge:** The Remembrance

--

--

"_Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there_?"  
-**Richard Bach**-

--

--

" _Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so._"  
-**David Grayson**-

--

--

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**L**ife was always full of surprises in the distant array of mental breakdown—a turn oil of emotions that go hazardous, every once in a while there were those good days where everything was calm and collected to a certain blond. How man years have passed when his first love left him without any intentions of coming back? Not a letter nor a card, not a call or even a fax. As those years went by; slowly—he became distant to others being the head boss of the CEO companies, there was no time to fool around or make friends. Yes, he still has his friends, he still had those days off where he and Micchi would just go to a bar and in every rare occasion, a rave. Or his other friend, Jin, who he finally got along with. The singer became famous, so famous that the paparazzi caught a picture of both them, laughing near one of the local benches on a very late time of day. Heck, they even believed the singer was turning bi-sexual or straight from all the pictures recovered of them being together.

"Sir, more paperwork that needs to be signed."

The large pile of neat papers was plopped on his desk; it was a large pile which meant he would be wasting even more time than he usually did. "Thanks." Kazune banged his forehead on the solid oak desk, hoping it would get him into any sort of situation to end up in the hospital than this hell hole. Hell hole. That word reminded him of those servants that use to work under every single command, the blond chuckled to remember how ignorant everything was back then. How ignorant he was. Back when he was just a sadistic teenager that whipped people for the hell of it. Their screams were a pure delight before—now they are just nightmares. Nightmares; horrible dreams that reminded him the awful past of everything. _At least everyone has there own freedom now._

"Zu, can't even manage staying awake? Aw. Too bad. There is a closet in here you know, you can always just go hide there."

His large blue orbs peered at the intruder interrupting his moment of silence and recollecting the memories. Before he threw a fit, he held in his laughter to look at Jin with a red ruffled dress over a black jean jacket, "Care to state the reason why your wearing a dress? Oh, _hells no_. Jin, no! I told you, **_don't_** become transvestite!"

"Screw. You. I was forced."

Kazune shifted his attention towards to the glass windows where one can see the city view of everything including the large oceanic water, "Says the one wearing mascara and lip gloss. Go away before you frighten me anymore or I'll have to call security to_ properly_ escort you out."

"I. Was. Forced. Dammit! Last time I was '_escorted_', one of your little workers girls pushed me in a homeless people alleyway!" The ebony haired even did the air quotes, "It's not even an escort! More like, when push comes to shove-"

"-Get Jin Kuga to get the hell out of here." The blond ended the sentence. An intimidating women grabbed the boy's wrist, dragging him to who knows where. _Thanks, Jin. Some how it's creepy when you come in the right time. . .almost scary. . ._

"ZU! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!"

_Guess that nickname is an eternal thing for him now? Eh. Screw the paperwork. I'm going home._

The thin blond sat up from his leather seat, another day of work passed without a single bite this whole day. As he forced his weary legs to walk on command, they just failed him. _Food. I want some damn food. Even a treat will do._ As he exit the building, he found Jin grinning at him with a half bitten cookie in hand, "Zu! Come out early? Wait. Why are looking at me that way? Hey, Zu. Stop drooling, it's rude. No, back away from me! It's my damn cookie! Get your own, the homeless people were nice enough to give me one!"

F e w m o m e n t s l a t e r.

"Holy hell, I've never seen a _child _go so far to threaten me with a straw. I'm never underestimating a straw, **ever**. . .God damn, I'm still in pain."

Kazune ate the last bit of the treat, savoring every single chocolate chip. When it was gone, his normal look of anger or disapointment—or hell, of anything—came back, "I'm not a child anymore, I'm twenty-four."

"Amazing how you still haven't changed, Brat. The idea is beyond me since I shouldn't even have a reason to—but! Let me treat you something to eat. When was the last time you ate? Second thought—what was the last thing you ate besides _my_ cookie."

Kazune put a thumb on his chin, his eyes were shut closed thinking really hard. "I have no clue. I barely have enough time for myself at home. I don't trust the companies food. I don't have anyone to cook for me. Last time I checked my fridge. . .it was empty. . .It only had a an empty bottle of apple sauce and only one slice of pizza."

". . .When did you eat again. . .?"

"Four days ago."

Slap.

On the head.

"Screw the treat. Your going to a buffet, Zu."

When the boy wasn't looking, Kazune made a quick run home. Sure, he was a serious guy who could be pretty much be labeled 'dull.' He had his moments of cheeryness but there were two thing he couldn't stand as he grew up, one; let people worry about him. Two; let others waste their money on his expense. He dashed inside the elevator to take a breather. "I'm a boss, I earn a large amount of money. I can take care of myself."

_"Yet, you are too lazy to run by the supermarket to get a decent meal." _Argued his little voice; his conscious.

"Damn straight." Said blond growled.

It was the seventh floor, his door was a like the rest, with all that money he gets he uses it—not to buy a house but a nice room at a condominium, it was expensive for most people but for him it was nothing. Kazune went into the kitchen and gave a exaggeratted sigh when he took a glance at his refrigerator. "Nothing." The blond threw his body on the couch, flipping through the channels to relieve his boredom. There was a knock at the door which he ignored. Then there was another knock and he still ignored. "How fascinating, burning corpses. Next."

"ZU! OPENING YOUR FUCKING DOOR! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!"

Kazune yawned, turning off the television. The day was tiring enough having to deal with an obnxious friend so the only thing left to do was to sleep while still ignoring the roaring cries of a certain black hair. The boy walked up the spirlaing stairs and kept walking until he reached his bedroom; his sanctuary. He didn't care about his dirty clothes, he just dropped dead on his bed. Waiting for the darkness to indulge him into hopefully sweet dreams.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It was the dark abyss of nothingness. His surroundings were black, the floor was black, the sky was black, everything; black. The blond sat in the center of all the darkness where he hugged his knees, there wasn't any sound when he sighed, there was no sound when his feet were tapping on one another. He was not afraid of the darkness, oh no, he loved it since he always felt like an empty hole in his heart growing bigger and bigger, there once was there a light shining on the grown adult. His azure eyes peered around the nothingness, expecting nothing but nothingness. He face beamed when he saw a little tint of white. White light? It grew bigger when he crept closer, the light was warm, it sent a fuzzy feeling of protection. Comparing when he drew back his hand away from the light that he now noticed how cold darkness really was.

_Cold_. Empty. **Darkness**.

He snapped out of reverie to notice the bright light distanced further away from him. It was barely visible but there was a figure in the bright light, its' dirty blond hair reached up to her waist, the curly locks looked rather wavy as the figure adjusted a yellow that covered its' face. The clothing was just a one piece, a white sun dress along with white platform boots.

It was a girl obviously. The only thing the blond could see from her face was her mouth, which was moving in a attempt to say something,

"**M**a**i**l.

**L**o**o**k.

**M**e.

**F**i**n**d.

**G**o.

**K**a**z**u**n**e.

**A**t.

**T**h**e**."

The words came in mixed-up pieces, and at that. She disappeared.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The blond shot up from his bed, his body was drenched in sweat, he placed a hand on his forehead to recover those words from his dream. _The mail! _Regarding the bed, he kicked off the sheets which made an even worse mess than before. He buttoned the unbuttoned little snitches that took a few seconds of his life to close up. Kazune slipped on his sneakers, not caring if they were the right match or anything at all. He quickly rushed downstairs, grabbed the keys on the corner of the desk.

"Zu? How do you want your eggs? Zu! Where are you going now?!"

_I'll ask him how he got inside here later._

Since there was no need to lock the door since Jin was cooking up in the kitchen, he left the door as is. When he ran at the other end of the hall, he pressed the button once. Which turned out to be twice. His patience grew thin as he tried one last time, _This elevator is a bitch! _Having no more time to waste, Kazune ran down the seven flights of stairs where everyone eyed him as if he was insane. Which he probably is now. The blond pushed his way between the people, his mailbox was filled with investments, marriage interviews, bills, and vise versa.

_Junk. Junk. Junk. Jun--no. . ._

A single yellow envelope with no return address caught his eye, he stuffed back the rest in the small mailbox. First, his blue orbs examined the envelope to make sure and for safety. He flipped it to the back where a single embroidery of the letter 'K' in gold was stuck on the middle. Kazune gulped as he ripped the side, leaving the letter perfectly undamaged. He opened the white piece of paper:

"_How long was it?  
Has those years really went by like a breeze?  
I don't ask for forgiveness.  
I don't expect it.  
Might I say, may we make up the time?  
The time I've lost is growing thin.  
Yes, yes. I'm not dying. Do not worry.  
Awkward this is, but I do believe I made a promise.  
A promise to myself that I in trusted to myself.  
Remember that one saying I said?  
'Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point.'  
I've seen my wrongs. Now at least._

_The heart has its reasons which reason does not know.  
Is what it means if you probably don't know. If you can understand why I told you that long ago.  
Congrats to you._

_Now, this is concludes my small letter. Now I hope you fold this little letter, put it in your pocket.  
Oh, one final thing I have to say:  
_

_See the light 'cause I'm waiting outside._"

Hence, he stuffed the paper in his back pocket, just like the letter told him. He ran out of the entrance of the large building, looking left and right. When he diverted his attention straight forward, the brunette, Michiru stood beside the same girl who was in his dream not to long ago. The brunette only waved and left at that.

The wind blew strong, sending the girls' hat flying.

He saw her face. Her large emerald orbs. Nothing was left to say but just one word, "Karin. . ."

The sun was setting but the light was still bright. The girl only smile, the same smile she always had, "Been so long. Wouldn't you agree?" The smile she had turned to a big, cheeky grin, "Right, Kazune?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**You guess what happens next. Imagination :O  
**

**¬.¬**

**Whew! Now I'm seriously done with this! HUZZAH! I feel so accomplished x3  
Please no question to like: "where was she?" or "did Jin stay in that outfit the whole time?"  
Etc.  
I couldn't really made this fluffy since I couldn't do much with this at all. . .I don't know why I choose Jin to appear more than Micchi. Micchi obviously fit the role more, but I was like, naaah! At least he did appear, for a few seconds. . .Why he was with her? I think it's obvious. In short**-**found her, took her to where Kazune lived, and blah, blah, blah.**

**Review. Cuz I know some people wanted an epilouge. . . Please don't bug me about grammar. I was in a rush today. I DO have to seriously start packing now x.x  
**

**¬.¬**

**Review. It sends loves XD And review _Infinite Martyr _and _Just Right_ while your at it!**


End file.
